Derrière la timidité peut se cacher autre chose!
by Deviland
Summary: Hinata est une personne timide et surtout mystérieuse. Elle l'est que seulement au lycée mais tout le monde ignore ce dont elle est capable quand elle n'y est pas. Et l'arrivé d'un nouveau élève va tout faire changer dans sa vie quotidienne.
1. Un nouvel élève

**Blabla de l'auteure**: Malgré tout les tentatives que j'ai faite pour essayer de les avoir, je n'ai pas pu avoir un seul des personnages de Naruto, ils sont tous à leur créateur Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couples**: NaruHina, SasuSaku et d'autres.

**Résumé**: Hinata est une personne timide et surtout mystérieuse. Elle l'est que seulement au lycée mais tout le monde ignore ce dont elle est capable quand elle n'y est pas. Et l'arrivé d'un nouveau élève va tout faire changer dans sa vie quotidienne.

Bonne lecture!^^

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau élève?

_POV Hinata:_

Hello tout le monde, je m'appelle Hinata Hyuuga et je viens d'avoir ressemant 17 ans. Je suis assez grande de taille et j'ai un poids convenable pour ma taille. Je passe les cours au lycée de Konoha, du même nom, en étant en 1er année. Toutes les personnes qui me connaissent dans ce lycée pourront vous dire que je suis une personne timide. C'est le cas, mais je le suis que quand je me trouve au lycée. J'ignore pourquoi je suis comme ça mais il est vrai que quand il n'y a pas cour et que je suis tranquillement chez moi, je ne suis pas autant timide, c'est tout le contraire. Je cache aussi un secret que personne ne doit savoir, c'est pour ça que les autres disent que je suis mystérieuse puisque je cache d'autres choses que mon secret. Une seule de mes amies sait ce que je fais de mon temps libre ce qui est tout à fait normal puisqu'elle a le même secret que moi.

On est lundi et après un week-end mouvementé je retourne au lycée un peu fatiguée par tout ce que j'avais fait. Je marchais en direction du lycée en trainant un peu. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment depuis que je m'étais levée. J'ignorai pourquoi mais je sentais que quelque chose allait se passer aujourd'hui. Je continuais à marcher quand je fus arrêtée par une personne qui venait de poser sa main sur mon épaule. Par réflexe, je pris la main de cette personne, de manière un peu violente, et me retourna en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'une amie.

« - Hinata, tu peux lâcher ma main ? Me demanda-t-elle un peu surprise de l'agressivité de mon geste.

- Hein ? ! Euh oui, dé … désolé Temari ! C'était un … un reflex ! Répondis-je en ne pouvant m'empêcher de bégayer.

- Y'a quelque chose qui va pas pour que t'es eu un reflex comme ça ?

- No … non mais j'ai eu un … peu peur, excuse moi ! Ajoutais-je pendant qu'elle souriait.

- Ça va, ce n'est pas grave, m'assura-t-elle pour ensuite ajouté, tu viens ? Les autres nous attendent en cour ! »

Elle commença à marcher vers le bâtiment. Je l'ai rejoint peu après et nous arrivons vite en salle de cours où nous attendaient tous nos amis. Il avait Sakura Haruno, Tenten, Ino Yamanaka, Sasuke Uchiwa, Saï, Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, Choji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Rock Lee, mon cousin Neji Hyuuga et les deux frères de Temari, Gaara et Kankuro No Sabaku. Nous les saluons tous et je m'assis à ma place habituelle après cette tache accomplie. J'étais à côter de Sakura en classe mais il est vrai que c'était la personne avec qui j'arrivais à être tous sauf timide. La raison était évidente quand on sait ce que je fais en dehors des cours. Oubliant mes pensées, je relevais la tête car j'avais été interpeler par Temari qui expliquait ce qui s'était passé entre nous deux, surtout à propos du réflexe qui était un peu violent. Tout le monde me dévisagea ce qui me mit mal à l'aise.

« - C'est vrai, me demanda Sakura qui avait suivi la conversation.

- Oui mais comme j'étais en train de penser à … quelque chose je … j'ai eu un réflexe ! Expliquais-je en détournant les yeux.

- C'est surprenant venant de ta part, remarqua Sasuke qui parlait de plus en plus ces derniers temps.

- Il n'arrête pas depuis ce week-end, pensais-je en évitant son regard.

- Je te signale que ça peut arriver à tout le monde, l'informa Sakura en le défiant du regard.

- C'est sur, ajouta Shikamaru en baillant.

- Après tout, c'est rien qu'un réflexe, intervenu Tenten derrière moi.

- Oui je ne vois pas pourquoi vous en faite un plat, continua Kiba juste à côté de Tenten.

- J'en fais pas un plat, grogna Temari en posant son sac sur sa table. »

Et le discutions termina pour s'attaquer à un autre sujet que je n'avais pas pris le temps d'écouter puisque j'étais parti dans mes pensées. Je repensais à ce qui s'était passé ce week-end, c'était ça qui me préoccupée le plus aujourd'hui.

_Flash Back :_

Je traversais les rues désertes d'une ville voisine de celle de Konoha. Je marchais tranquillement en tenant des pistolets équipés de silencieux. Je venais de terminer ce que j'avais à faire et je me dirigeais vers l'endroit où je devais retrouver Sakura. J'y arriva au bout de 5 minutes, elle était adossée contre la voiture où se trouvait la personne qui nous emmenait là où on devait aller. Elle se rendit compte que je me dirigeais dans sa direction et me lança un regard moqueur. Une fois que j'étais devant elle, son sourire s'élargissait de plus en plus.

« - Tu en as mis du temps, dit-elle en me provoquant.

- Désolé mais celui-là était plus coriace que les derniers, lui répondis-je en rangeant mes pistolets.

- Je suis sur qu'il sait qu'on est sur sa trace alors c'est pour ça que les hommes à abattre sont de plus en plus fort, commença-t-elle en perdant son sourire.

- Il cherche à ce qu'on n'arrive pas à le retrouver et le tuer, ajoutais-je en fermant les yeux.

- Surement, il nous prend vraiment trop à la légère ce type, continua-t-elle.

- Après tout il a peut être pas tord. Même si ça fait cinq ans qu'on a décider de devenir tueuse à gages cela fait que deux semaines qu'on est sûr d'être assez forte pour avoir une chance de l'avoir. On a peut-être fait plusieurs missions depuis longtemps il fallait quand même de l'entrainement, lui rappelais-je.

- C'est pas une raison, je te signale qu'on a fait des progrès au bout d'une semaine d'entrainement.

- Je dis pas le contraire mais c'est quand même le plus grand de tous les … »

Je venais de m'interrompre parce que j'avais entendu un bruit venant d'un immeuble à notre gauche. Après un regard donné à Sakura, elle et moi nous nous dirigeons, armé chacune d'un pistolet, vers l'immeuble pour voir ce qui se passait. Sans faire aucun bruit, on pénétra à l'intérieur et inspecta les pièces toujours dans le silence. Quand nous arrivions devant la porte de la dernière salle à inspecter, je l'ouvris discrètement et m'y glissa délicatement suivi de Sakura. Pourtant malgré tous nos efforts, on c'étaient fait repérées et deux hommes nous pointèrent un pistolet devant notre tête. Par principe, on fit de même et on avaient essayées de savoir qui ça pouvait être car l'obscurité de la pièce nous empêché de voir leur visage. Mais le peu de lumière qu'il y avait dans la salle nous avait permis de voir le canon des pistolets pointés sur notre tête et on pouvait apercevoir leurs vêtements. L'un portait un pantalon noir avec une veste noire également sur le tee-shirt orange qu'il portait. Le deuxième avait plutôt un pantalon bleu et une veste noire. Sans attendre que quelqu'un n'appuie sur la détente de nos pistolets respectifs, le garçon au pantalon bleu prit la parole.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? Nous demanda-t-il sans se douter qu'on connaissait sa voix.

- Sa … Sasuke, bégaya Sakura surprise.

- Hein ? ! Firent les deux garçons n'ayant pas encore compris qu'on connaissait Sasuke.

- Sa …, commençais-je avant de m'interrompre, on s'en va tout de suite ! »

On était d'accord sur ce point et peu de temps après, on avait réussi à dévier les pistolets de nos adversaires et on était parti en courant. Pas parce qu'on avait peur mais plutôt parce qu'on voulait éviter que Sasuke nous reconnaissent, il fallait a tout pris que tout ce qu'on faisait devait rester secret. C'était vraiment surprenant de le voir dans cet endroit. Une fois qu'on fut dehors, la première chose qu'on ait eu dans la tête était de vérifier s'ils nous avaient suivis. Seulement après avoir vu qu'il n'y avait personne, on reprenait notre souffle tout en marchant vers la voiture. J'avais eu à peine le temps de faire un pas que je sentais une main tirée mon bras en arrière et me pointait un pistolet a côté de ma tempe pendant que l'autre bras tenait mes deux mains. Sakura, elle, fixait la personne qui se trouvait devant elle méchamment.

« - Si je m'attendais à te trouver ici, toi et … Hinata ! Ajouta-t-il surpris en me voyant.

- Et alors ? Rétorqua Sakura en reportant l'attention de Sasuke sur elle.

- … ,

- Tu ferais mieux de lâcher Hinata, conseilla-t-elle a l'homme qui pointait son arme sur ma tempe.

- Pourquoi devrais-je faire ça ? Tu ne vas rien me faire, la provoqua t-il.

- Ne me tente pas, je suis plus forte que tu peux l'imaginer, informa-t-elle en pointant son arme sur lui.

- Naruto, arrête ! Ordonna Sasuke s'adressant ainsi nos regards.

- Mais t'es malade, on sait même pas si … ,

- Discute pas, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Sakura pour lui dire, j'ignore ce que vous faites ici équipées d'armes mais sache que je compte bien le deviner !

- Rêves pas trop Sasuke ! Lui répondit-elle en fixant ses yeux comme lui fixait les siens.

- Sache que ça me surprend que vous soyez ici alors que vous n'êtes pas le genre de fille à sortir vers 1 heure du matin dans un quartier peu rassurant, nous informa-t-il en arrêtant de fixer Sakura pour se diriger vers Naruto qui tenait Hinata.

- Tu ne sais rien de nous et tu ne seras rien d'autre sur tout ce que tu viens de voir, intervenais-je enfin en m'attirant un regard surpris de Sasuke. »

Sans m'occuper du reste, je réussi à me défaire un bras de l'emprise de ce Naruto et lui donnait un coup de coude dans le ventre pour qu'il me laisse partir. Sakura avait déjà commencée à courir et quand elle fut arrivée devant la voiture, elle sauta sur le toit, qui était ouvert. Elle avait ordonnée à notre ami de démarrer une fois que je fus à l'intérieur. Et quelques secondes plus tard nous étions loin du quartier pour retourner chez nous. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à ce moment-là j'avais l'impression qu'on avait pas finit avec ces deux-la.

_Fin du Flash Back :_

Depuis rien ne c'était passé ! On les avaient vus le vendredi soir mais dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche, rien ! Même si ça ne faisait que quelques minutes que j'étais ici, je surveillais Sasuke plus que d'habitude et Sakura faisait de même. Bien sur, il venait lui parlait pour je ne sais quelles raisons mais elle l'envoyait à chaque fois sur les roses. Elle me faisait rire, à moi et les autres, quand elle faisait ça. Tout le monde savait qu'ils c'étaient disputés avant le week-end. Malheureusement elle ne pouvait continuer puisque le prof arriva et demanda le silence pendant qu'on retourné à notre place, enfin les autres puisque je n'avais pas besoin de bouger de place puisque j'y étais depuis le début. Une fois le silence placé, le prof fit vite l'appel et remarqua que tout le monde était là.

« - Puisque tout le monde est là je n'aurai pas besoin de le répéter plus tard, avoua le prof.

- En plus d'être en retard, vous êtes paresseux Kakashi-sensei, rétorqua Kiba.

- Kiba ! Une heure de colle !

- Et merde, pesta-t-il contre lui sans que le prof ne l'entende.

- Bon, je disais qu'il fallait que je vous dise quelque chose, continua-t-il.

- Ben dite alors, ajouta Sasuke, un petit sourire.

- Nous allons accueillir un nouvel élève, il s'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, nous informa-t-il en tournant la tête vers la porte. »

L'élève en question rentra et je sentis la main de Sakura se pose sur une de mes mains qui était sur ma jambe. Elle me montrait qu'elle était surprise mais elle arrivait à le cacher. Même moi j'étais surprise, pourquoi avait-il décidé de venir dans ce lycée ? Je me retournais vers Sasuke, qui m'adressais un sourire narquois. J'en rageais, il était surement venu pour découvrir notre secret à moi et Sakura.

« - Alors tu vas te mettre à côté de … ,

- Ici, intervenue une voix provenant de la table d'à côté, celle de Sasuke.

- Hein ? Euh oui, met toi à côté de Sasuke. »

Il s'exécuta et quand il arriva devant moi, il s'arrêta et me scruta avec ses yeux bleus. Rien que ça me faisait rougir quand j'étais ici. Il se pencha vers mon oreille et murmura doucement: « Désolé de t'avoir attaqué comme ça. » puis partit s'asseoir à la place juste à côté de la mienne. Sasuke s'était mise contre le mur et je suis sur qu'il l'avait fait exprès pour une raison. C'était surement parce qu'il voulait éviter Sakura à tout prix puisque avant ce qui s'était passé ce weekend elle passait du temps avec lui et il avait pensé qu'elle était comme les fans-girl qui le poursuivaient lui ainsi que Neji, Saï et les autres qu'elles trouvaient beau. Sauf que quand elle l'avait compris, elle s'était un peu énervée en lui balançant qu'elle n'était pas comme toutes les filles qui lui couraient après pendant les pauses ou quand ils sortaient tous faire un tour. Et depuis ils ne se parlaient plus alors qu'il parlait plus avec elle qu'avec les autres.

« - Hinata ! M'appela le prof en me sortant de mes pensées.

- Heu … oui ?

- Au lieu de penser à quelque chose d'autres, peux-tu lire la suite du texte, me demanda le prof.

- Bien … Bien sur ! Acceptais-je en regardant la ligne que m'indiquait Sakura »

_P.O.V Normal :_

Plus rien ne se passa après qu'Hinata n'ai été interpeler par Kakashi. Le cours se passa silencieusement même si Sakura et Sasuke se lançaient des regards meurtriers alors que Naruto faisait des sourires à Hinata. Leurs amies qui se trouvaient aux tables derrière eux ne savaient pas ce qu'ils avaient. Deux heures plus tard c'était l'heure de la pause et ils étaient tous dans la cour, allongé ou assit sur l'herbe. Tout le monde regardait Naruto pendant que Sasuke parlait.

« - En fait, je le connais depuis très longtemps ! Expliqua Sasuke.

- Ah je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as voulu qu'il s'assoit à côté de toi, déclara Shikamaru.

- C'est sur, ajouta Neji.

- Et après ? Continua Sakura avec un ton froid.

- Rien, répondit-il.

- Bon je vais faire un tour, dit-elle en se levant.

- Tu vas où ? Demanda Tenten

- Je devais partir voir la veille Tsunade depuis la semaine dernière mais je n'avais pas eu le temps.

- Ok ! À tout à l'heure, fit Temari.

- Oui ! »

En partant, elle passa à côté de Sasuke qui lui attrapa la main mais la relâcha aussitôt sans lui adresser un regard. Tout le monde regarda Sasuke un peu étonné sauf Hinata. Elle avait compris qui lui avait passé un mot pendant ce court instant. Mais comme d'habitude, ils avaient changé de sujet.

_P.O.V Sakura :_

Je venais de sortir du bureau de Tsunade que je sentis mon portable vibré dans la poche de ma jupe.

Une fois en main, je remarquai que c'était un message. Pas de n'importe qui, pour ces poufs de fan-girls. C'était de la part de Sasuke qui me posait une question: « Oui ou non ? ». J'avais devinée que ça avait un rapport avec le mot qu'il m'avait passé quelques minutes avant. Je lui répondis rapidement pour recevoir un autre message pour me dire où je devais le rejoindre. Il voulait qu'on se parle, de quoi je l'ignore. Si c'est par rapport à ce weekend, je m'en irai car j'ai rien à lui dire à propos de ça. Comme c'était l'heure de manger je me rendis à la cafétéria pour rejoindre les autres. Ils n'avaient pas commencés à manger sous prétexte qu'ils m'attendaient. Je m'assis à côté de Naruto car Temari m'avait pris ma place.

« - Elle te voulait quoi la principale ? Me demanda Ino.

- Rien d'important, répondis-je en commençant à manger.

- Ah !

- Dites, on a cour de quoi après, intervenu Kiba.

- De comment te faire retrouver ton cerveau, murmura Shino.

- Ha ha très drôle !

- Non on a cour de Japonais avec Kurenai-sensei, ajouta Neji.

- Merci !

- Mais c'est vrai que l'envie de retrouver ton cerveau avait été plus drôle que le cour de Japonais, continua-t-il.

- Vous me cherchez là !

- Non !

- Si !

- Bon ça suffit les mecs, ajouta Temari.

- … ,

- Vous êtes toujours comme ça, constata Tenten .

- Ouais mais d'un autre côté, ça met de l'ambiance, continuais-je en souriant.

- C'est pas faux, fit Naruto. »

C'était toujours comme ça pendant la pause. On se cherchait mais on s'adorait au final. C'est en me disant ça que j'ai eu un moment de recul car avec ce que je faisais en dehors des cours

les mettaient en danger.

_Sakura … _

Ils l'ignoraient mais moi et Hinata on le savait parfaitement, c'est pour ça qu'on a tout fait pour que personne ne sache nos vrais noms.

_Sakura …_

Ce qu'on fait est quand même dangereux pour nos proches et nos amis.

« - Sakura, m'appela Sasuke en me secouant.

- Quoi ?

- Ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle, expliqua-t-il.

- … ,

- Bon viens, il faut qu'on parle, ajouta-t-il en prenant mon poignet et en me trainant. »

Il m'emmena un peu plus loin de la cafétéria et s'arrêta pas loin du gymnase.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ? Demandais-je avant qu'il ne se retourne.

- Je voulais m'excuser d'avoir pensé que tu étais comme ces poufs !

- Hein ? ! Dis-je étonné puisque je pensais qu'il voulait me parler d'autre chose.

- Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai pensé ça déjà. Surement parce que j'étais préoccupé par quelque chose et que ces poufs n'arrêtaient pas de me coller.

- Surement mais si je restais avec toi c'est parce que je m'entendais bien avec toi et pas parce tu es beau et toutes les autres choses que tout le monde pense.

- Oui, excuse moi de t'avoir dit tout ça la dernière fois.

- Ça va, je te pardonne, acceptais-je.

- Merci ! Dit-il. »

J'allais partir quand je fus arrêter par Sasuke qui m'appelait. Je me retournais pour voir qu'il me pointait un pistolet vers moi. Sur mon front il était posé.

« - Qu'est-ce que ça... signifie ? Demandais-je en remarquant que je prenais la manie d'Hinata quand elle est timide.

- Mais c'est toi qui vas m'expliquer, m'informa-t-il un sourire effronté aux lèvres.

- Et je devais t'expliquer quoi exactement ?

- Qu'est-ce que toi et Hinata faisiez dans un cet endroit vendredi soir, dit-il d'un ton froid avec les yeux qui jetaient un regard menaçant.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, répondis-je en détournant les yeux même si au fond je comptais continuer à le fixer.

- Vraiment ? Tu sais que j'aurais pu te tuer avec Naruto avant que toi et Hinata vous ne trouvez un moyen de vous échapper, m'expliqua-t-il en me tenant le menton pour me forcer à le regarder.

- Et alors ?

- Dis-moi ce que tu faisais là-bas !

- Non ! »

J'avais remarquée qu'il comptait ajouter quelque chose mais il fut arrêté par la sonnerie de mon portable rouge. En fait j'ai deux portables : un rose et un rouge. Le rose pour le lycée et le rouge pour mon secret. Sans le regarder, je pris mon portable d'une main excitante et ouvris le clapet pour décrocher.

« - Oui ? »

Quand la voix de mon interlocuteur me parvenu, j'écoutais ce qu'il avait à me dire et refermait le clapet dès que l'appel fut terminé. Je reporta mon attention sur Sasuke pour lui sourire avant d'ajouter: « Viens avec moi ! »

* * *

Et voilà pour le début de cette histoire ! Vous en pensez quoi ? Vous l'a trouvez nul ou bien ?

Pour le deuxième chapitre je ne l'ai pas encore fini donc j'ignore quand il sera fini. Mais je vais faire vite.

A bientôt ! =D


	2. La vérité

Hello tout le monde!

Tout d'abord, je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour faire le chapitre suivant. Il faut dire qu'avec mes cours, c'est pas vraiment la joie. J'ai eu un stage qui est arrivé vers la fin du mois de novembre pour finir le jour des vacances. Après il y a eu les fêtes donc pas vraiment un moment pour faire quelque chose mais il était commencé depuis un moment.

Je remercie ceux qui ont posté une review, ça m'a fait plaisir! Merci!

Bonne lecture et espérons que je n'ai pas trop fait de faute d'orthographes!^^''''''''

Chapitre 2 : La vérité!

_POV Sasuke:_

J'ignore pourquoi je la suis ! C'est peut-être un piège mais au fond je me dis que non. Quand c'est important, elle ne ment pas. Mais c'est vrai que c'était intriguant …

Flash Back:

Elle venait de fermer le clapet de son '' nouveau '' portable. Il me semblait qu'elle avait rose avant.

Elle regarda son portable quelques secondes avant de le ranger pour soupirer par la suite. Elle se tourna vers moi et me sourit effrontément pour me dire :

« - Viens avec moi !

- Pourquoi ?

- Si tu veux savoir des explications, viens, continua t-elle en commençant à marcher alors que je baissais mon arme pour la ranger. »

Je la suivis sans rien ajouter. Qui avait-elle eu au téléphone ?

Fin du Flash Back

Et depuis on avait marché à travers les couloirs pour descendre dans les sous-sols du lycée.

Après quelques minutes de marche, ont été arrivés devant une porte. Elle l'ouvra et me fit signe de la suivre. Nous rentrons donc pour apercevoir la directrice au fond de la salle, il y avait même Kakashi! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? J'avais beau être surpris je ne le montrais pas parce que je ne devait montrer aucun sentiment à cause de tout ce qui se passait. Quand on arriva près de Tsunade, elle nous lança un regard à chacun.

« - Merci d'être venu aussi vite! Nous remercia-t-elle.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devais venir moi, intervenais-je.

- Tu le seras plus tard, me répondit-elle.

- Il faut juste attendre que Naruto et Hinata arrivent, continua Kakashi.

- Parce que Naruto fait aussi partie de cette petite réunion? »

Je regarde encore une fois Sakura puis Tsunade avant de poser mon regard sur Kakashi. J'ignore pourquoi mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

_P.O.V Hinata:_

Ça faisait plusieurs minutes que Sakura était parti avec Sasuke et elle n'est toujours pas revenue. Je m'inquiète peut-être pour rien mais avec ce qui s'est passé vendredi, y'a de quoi avoir des soucis, surtout quand on sait que l'ami de Sasuke était venu ici. En parlant de lui, je ne faisais que le fixée depuis tout à l'heure. Soudain je sentis quelque chose vibrée dans ma poche. Je pris l'objet et me leva en décrochant tout en m'éloignant des autres pendant qu'ils me fixèrent. Une fois à l'abri je remarquai qu'il s'agissait de Sakura quand j'entendis sa voix.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je.

- En faite, il faudrait que tu viennes au sous-sol, m'expliqua-t-elle.

- Quoi ? M'écriais-je surprise.

- Oui, ordre de Tsunade! Et embarque Naruto avec toi.

- Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Lui demandais-je en me demandant si j'avais bien compris ce qu'elle m'avait dit.

- T'as très bien compris Hinata !

- Mais et puis quoi d'autres, tu veux pas que je lui dise ce qu'on fait ou quoi ?

- Ben je pense que c'est pour ça que Tsunade veut qu'ils viennent. En faite y a déjà Sasuke avec moi, me dit-elle alors que j'entendis un bruit derrière moi.

- Ok j'ai compris, dis-je en raccrochant »

Je me retournais en remarquant que quelqu'un se trouvait derrière moi. Sans plus attendre je lui donnai un coup de pied, qui fut encore plus puissant quand je me rendis compte que c'était Naruto. Il l'arrêta de son bras gauche et s'approcha de moi.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

- Je m'inquiétais pour toi, tu es partie sans rien dire, expliqua t-il.

- Très touchée par ton geste, répondis-je ironiquement.

- Pourquoi tu me crois pas ?

- Attends, laisse moi réfléchir … peut être parce que toi et Sasuke aviez essayé de nous tuer?

- Et donc tu me considères comme un ennemi.

- Tu as tout compris, fis-je en souriant.

- Bon, dis ce que tu as à dire, lâcha-t-il en me surprenant »

Je le regardais interdite, comment … non plutôt quand avait-il compris que j'avais quelque chose à lui dire ? Je n'en avais même pas parlée ou même essayée. Il me fixa et sourit en voyant mon visage qui était pourtant neutre.

_P.O.V Naruto:_

Rien qu'en voyant son expression, même si elle savait très bien cacher ses émotions, j'avais deviné qu'elle avait vraiment quelque chose à me dire. J'arrivais à lire en elle comme un livre ouvert. Je m'avançai un peu plus d'elle, ce qui l'a fit rougir, et écouta ce qu'elle avait à me dire.

« - Sakura m'a appelé et m'a ordonnée de venir au sous-sol en t'embarquant avec moi, m'expliqua-t-elle.

- Je vois … donc je te suis Hinata!»

Elle commença à marcher et je la suivis sans rien dire ou ajouter pour m'attirer ses foudres. Ici elle avait beau être timide, vendredi dernier ou même tout de suite elle pouvait être sans pitié. D'un autre côté il vaut mieux qu'elle soit comme ça, sinon je ne garantit pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire avec un pistolet. Enfin elle et Sakura, nous avait prouvée à moi et Sasuke qu'elle savait s'en servir. On passa devant le groupe à qui on explique qu'on avait quelque chose à faire. Je leur avais dit que je devais aller à l'administration pour les papiers dus à mon intégration ici. Hinata avait juste ajoutée qu'elle allait m'accompagner, sans aucune pointe de timidité ou de gêne. Cela alerta certains comme Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara et Ino. Pourtant elle ne s'en préoccuper pas et commença à partir sans m'attendre. Je l'a rattrapât en courant et continua à la suivre jusqu'à qu'elle s'arrête devant une porte rouge après être descendu au sous-sol, on y entrèrent et je vis Sasuke.

« - Yo Sasuke, lui lançais-je avant de voir Kakashi à côté de lui, mais Kakashi-sensei … vous faîte quoi là ?

- Tu vas le savoir, me répondit la directrice.

- Mamie Tsunade ? Vous êtes là aussi ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, c'est clair ? Me demanda-t-elle après m'avoir donné un coup de poing.

- Eh ! Mais ça fait mal, me plaignais-je en massant ma joue rouge.

- Passons, intervenu Sasuke, pourquoi on est ici ?

- Je vais t'expliquer, se porta volontaire Sakura.

- Mais tu es folle, s'étonna Hinata.

- Non, j'en ai déjà parlée avec Tsunade et elle veut qu'ils soient au courant, lui répondit-elle.

- Mais … Tsunade-sensei !

- Hinata, tu ne discutes pas les ordres ! Et après même si rien ne c'était passé entre vous quatre j'avais déjà l'idée de vous faire venir ici, expliqua-t-elle en s'attirant le regard étonné d'Hinata.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que je l'ai décidé et tu ne discutes pas, c'est clair Hinata ? Lui demanda-t-elle en élevant la voix.

- Mais … d'accord, accepta-t-elle difficilement.

- Bon reprenons, commença Sakura, en faite si on était là où vous vous trouvez c'était parce qu'on devait tuer quelqu'un.

- … ,

- Je parie que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça, ajouta-t-elle cyniquement pour continuer, en faite on est des tueuses à gages. On l'est devenue rien que pour tuer une personne en particulier. »

L'expression qu'affichait Sakura et Hinata était une colère bien plus intense que celle de Sasuke quand il sortait de ses gongs. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer entre elles pour qu'elles soient devenue des tueuses à gages ? Elles sont surement au courant que c'est un métier dangereux, que ce soit pour les hommes ou les femmes. On peut à tout moment se faire tuer et il faut une grande détermination pour faire ça ainsi que supporter la culpabilité qui nous enfonce malgré nous. Si on ne sait pas ou on n'arrive pas a le supporter, il faut tout de suite arrêter ça avant de tomber dans la dépression et de finir par se tirer une balle dans la tête. Sasuke me donna un coup de coude pour me faire sortir de mes pensées et me faire remarquer que Sakura et Hinata nous regardaient sans rien dire. Il me regarda une nouvelle fois pour me faire comprendre que c'était à nous de dire ce qu'on faisait au même endroit qu'elles. À

« - À toi l'honneur, Sasuke, commençais-je en rigolant même s'il n'y avait rien de drôle.

- Hn … , me répondit-il tout simplement pour ensuite ajouter, sachez tout d'abord que nous sommes vraiment surpris de savoir ce que vous faisiez en dehors des cours. On aurait, enfin moi surtout, jamais pensé que vous étiez des tueuses à gage.

- Tu nous connais mal, intervenue Sakura s'attirant le regard glacial de Sasuke.

- Désolé Sakura mais je te connais assez pour savoir comment tu fonctionne, quel est ton caractère et tout le reste.

- Tu m'énerves Sasuke, grogna-t-elle pendant qu'il sourit.

- Tu continues ? Lui demandais-je pour en revenir au sujet du départ.

- Ouais je continue ! Si nous étions là vendredi soir, dans cet immeuble, c'était également pour tuer quelqu'un, leur expliqua-t-il.

- Hein ? C'est pas vrai ? Firent-elles surprises.

- Si, insistais-je, nous sommes également des tueurs à gages.

- Pitié pas ça ! Tout sauf ça ! Supplia Sakura en courant vers Tsunade.

- Ne prend pas cet air surpris Sakura, l'arrêta Tsunade, tu devais surement te douter de ça quand je t'ai demandée d'amener Sasuke avec toi et d'appeler Hinata.

- C'est vrai mais … ,

- Tu obéis Sakura ! Ordonna-t-elle en lui criant presque dessus.

- Mais … d'accord ! Céda t-elle en grognant.

- Bon reprenons, intervenue Hinata.

- Il n'y a plus rien dire si ce n'est qu'on a choisi cette voie pour se venger, expliqua Sasuke.

- Eh attends deux secondes Sasuke, c'est toi qui veut te … ,

- Tu vas me dire que tu ne veux pas faire payer celui qui a tué ta mère et ton père devant tes yeux? Hurla t-il, me faisant taire par la même occasion.

- … ,

- Tu vois, on est d'accord !

- Oui, affirmais-je en repensant à tout ça. »

Je commençais à m'énerver, ce qui rare ces temps-ci. Ce n'était pas parce que Sasuke m'avait fait rappeler ce souvenir sombre, non ! C'était plutôt parce que je n'avais pu rien faire alors que j'étais capable de me défendre.

_P.O.V Normal:_

La discussion repris son cour après que Naruto se soit calmé. Sasuke avait fini son explication quelques minutes après.

« - Bien, maintenant que vous vous êtes enfin expliqués, je penses que tu peux leur dire Tsunade, lui conseilla Kakashi.

- Oui, ça serait mieux!

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont encore nous dire ces deux-là? Pensèrent les quatre lycéens en les regardant.

- En faite, moi et Kakashi, nous nous connaissons depuis un petit moment. Nous étions aussi des tueurs à gages à l'époque, ça nous arrivait de faire équipe ensemble de temps en temps.

- Ça m'aurait pas étonné, soupira Sasuke.

- C'est quand il m'a parlé de Sasuke, il y a quelques jours, que j'ai eu l'idée de vous réunir, expliqua-t-elle.

- C'est pas vrai, Kakashi-sensei, vous pouvez pas vous taire des fois? Demanda Sakura.

- Non, ça m'arrive pas!

- Je vais allée droit au but, j'ai l'intention de vous confiez une mission à tous les quatre, enfin par pour l'instant!

- Et pour quand? Intervenu Naruto.

- Je l'ignore, pour le moment il faudrait que vous entrainiez ensemble et que vous continuez vos missions comme avant! Moi ou Kakashi nous vous préviendrons quand, c'est clair?

- Oui!

- Aucune question? »

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.

« - Je vais en cours, fit Hinata en quittant la salle, suivit par Sakura mais cette dernière s'arrêta au pas de la porte et dit :

- C'est dommage Sasuke, tu n'as pas pu mener ton enquête pour savoir notre secret, rit-elle en fermant la porte.

- Elle va me le payer, grogna-t-il,

- Si tu le dit mais elles n'ont pas l'air d'apprécier qu'on va avoir une mission ensemble! Constata Naruto.

- Hn … ,

- Tu vas arrêté avec tes '' Hn '' Sasuke?

- Hn !

- Ok, j'abandonne! Bon Kakashi-sensei, Mamie Tsunade, a plus tard, on a cour donc … , commença-t-il.

- Oui, mais rendez vous à 17h50 au gymnase!

- Parce qu'on va s'entrainait au gymnase? Demanda Sasuke.

- Oui! Les filles vont venir par réflexe, elles s'entrainent tous les jours, sauf pendant les week-end!

- … ,

- Bon, on y va! A plus tard! »

Ils sortirent à leur tour de la salle et partirent en direction de la salle de cour. Tous leur amis étaient déjà assis dans la salle leur avaient emmené leurs affaires. Ils les avaient remerciés et c'étaient assis à leur place sans regarder Sakura et Hinata. Ces dernières s'étaient coupées de toute conversation avec les autres pendant le cour. Hinata avait la tête dans ses bras alors que Sakura s'amusait a faire tourner son stylo tout en pensant à quelque chose. Kurenai faisait son cour tout en gardant un œil sur ceux qui parlait, dormait ou faisait autre chose qui n'avait rien avoir avec son cour. Elle avait remarquée qu'Hinata et Sakura ne suivait pas le cour depuis le début. Tout en continuant sa lecture, elle s'avança vers la table des deux lycéennes. Sans s'arrêter de lire la leçon que tout le monde écrivait, elle frappa violemment sur la table des filles, les faisant sursautées . Tout le monde se retourna ou posa son regard sur leur professeur puis sur Hinata et Sakura.

« - Mon cour ne vous intéresse pas, mesdemoiselles? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non, Kurenai-sensei, ce n'est pas ça! Assura Sakura.

- Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de suivre et d'écrire la leçon sinon je vous donne un travail supplémentaire! Dit-elle avec un ton menaçant.

- Oui, on va s'y mettre! »

Sakura et Hinata se mirent au travail alors que leur professeur rejoignait son bureau. Pendant qu'elles écrivaient, Sasuke tourna le regard vers Sakura. Cette dernière, qui avait senti son regard, le regardait également jusqu'à qu'elle se remette à écrire.

Le cour suivant fut donné par Kakashi-sensei, qui était encore arrivé en retard. Il fit son cour sans que quelqu'un ne pense à l'interrompre ou autre chose qui perturberait le cour. Il avait remarqué le regard menaçant de Sakura quand il était rentré. Elle avait beau adorer Sasuke, elle n'avait pas vraiment aimé savoir qu'ils allaient tous faire équipe.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto s'était endormit sur sa table alors que Sasuke lançait des regards à Sakura. Il ne pouvait s'empêche de se demander quelles raisons avaient poussées Sakura et Hinata à devenir des tueuses à gages. Il tourna la tête vers son ami aux cheveux blond, qui semblait s'agitait dans son sommeil. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant son état. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver?

Trente minutes passèrent et pratiquement tout le monde dans le groupe s'étaient endormit. Shikamaru c'était plutôt endormit en même temps que Naruto. Temari, Tenten, Choji, Kiba, Lee, Neji et Kankuro avaient tentés de résister mais ils c'étaient également endormit. Ino, elle, essayait de savoir pourquoi Sakura avait si longue avec Sasuke pendant la pause mais en vain. Gaara suivait le cours, comme Saï et Shino, dans le silence. Hinata avait la tête ailleurs, beaucoup plus souvent que les derniers jours. Et Sasuke ne cessait de s'amuser à jouer avec son stylo tout en lançant des regards à Naruto.

_**Un regard dans l'obscurité. Une lueur puis un bruit qui brisa le silence dans la salle. Un coup de feu … Du sang sur le sol ainsi que deux corps étendus. Un rire démoniaque puis le trou noir.**_

« - Non! Fit doucement Naruto en se réveillant brusquement. Sa respiration était saccadée et des gouttes de sueur glissaient contre son visage.

- Naruto, intervenu Sasuke, le faisant redescendre sur terre.

- … ,

- Encore le même cauchemars?

- Euh, Kakashi-sensei, est-ce que je peux allé aux toilettes, je me sens pas très bien? Demanda-t-il en se levant, sortant ainsi les autres lycéens de la classe de leurs pensées. »

Kakashi regarda Naruto en fronçant les sourcils, il avait remarqué son état et avait compris pourquoi il demandait subitement d'y aller alors qu'il ne restait que vingts minutes. Il accepta et regarda Naruto partir pour reprendre son cour après avoir lancé un regard à Sasuke pour qu'il aille le voir sans que personne ne s'en rend compte. Comme il était au fond de la pièce, il n'aurait aucun mal à y aller. C'est ce qu'il fit sans être long et il rejoigna Naruto qui se passait de l'eau sur le visage.

« - Oui, j'ai encore fait le même cauchemars, lui dit-il en répondant à la question qu'il lui avait posé avant qu'il ne quitte la classe.

- … ,

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir, ajouta-t-il en fixant son meilleur ami dans la vitre des toilettes.

- C'est pas faux mais Kakashi s'inquiétait alors je suis venu!

- … ,

- Tu vas vouloir t'entrainer, ce soir?

- Oui, ça va aller! Affirma t-il en se retournant vers Sasuke.

- Je vois.

- Bon on retourne en cours, demanda t-il.

- Hn … »

Naruto lui fit un sourire avant de sortir de la pièce suivit par son meilleur ami. Ils retournèrent en cours tranquillement pour attendre que la sonnerie retentisse pour enfin avoir une pause. Mais elle ne sonna que quinze minutes plus tard. En entendant la sonnerie, tout le monde se réveilla et rangèrent leurs affaires avant de partir de la classe.

« - Bon, on a cour de quoi après? Fit Naruto.

- De rien! L'informa Tenten en s'étirant.

- Hein?

- Ouais, on a finit la journée, ajouta Sakura.

- Ah bon?

- Eh oui!

- Quelqu'un fait quelque chose cette aprèm? Intervenue Temari en prenant son sac.

- Oui, répondirent-ils tous à l'unisson.

- Ah, pour une autre fois alors!

- Tu comptais faire quoi cette fois? Lâcha Shikamaru.

- Aller au ciné voir un film, je sais pas moi!

- Ah tu sais pas? Mais t'es vraiment galère comme fille toi, râla-t-il.

- Répète!

- Euh … Les … les amis! Cal … Calmez vous, tenta Hinata.

- Bon, on y va! »

C'était Kiba qui venait de parler. Lui et tous les autres se tenaient devant la porte de la classe pendant que Shikamaru et Temari se disputaient. Ces deux derniers s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent tous leur amis. Ils se lancèrent un dernier regard avant de prendre leur sac et partir en même temps que tous les autres.

À la sortie du lycée, ils se séparèrent tous pour aller chacun de leur côté. Hinata était partit avec Neji, Sakura rentrait en compagnie d'Ino et de Kiba, Sasuke avec Naruto, Shikamaru s'en alla aux cotés de Choji, Gaara, Temari et Kankuro partaient en direction de leur appartement. Quant à Shino et Saï, ils partaient tout seul en direction de leur maison.

Sasuke poussa la porte de l'appartement qu'ils avaient, lui et Naruto. A peine il avait eu le temps de poser son sac, le téléphone se mit à sonner. Il décrocha alors que Naruto était partit en direction de la cuisine. La discution dura plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne raccroche.

« - C'était qui? Demanda le blond en sortant de la cuisine, deux bols de ramen dans les mains.

- Kakashi! Il m'a prévenu que ce soir on avait une mission!

- Quelle heure?

- Minuit pile! Dans la ville voisine de Konoha! Expliqua-t-il.

- Encore du même groupe?

- Oui! On commence à avancer, petit à petit, ajouta-t-il en prenant le bol que Naruto lui tenait.

- Ok!

- Par contre, on va à l'entrainement et on arrête à neuf heures!

- Mais j'aurai pas le temps de manger, se plaina-t-il.

- Ben tu mangeras après l'entrainement! »

Naruto grogna en mangeant son plat. Pourtant il se mit à sourire, il avait besoin de se défouler un peu et une mission était la bienvenue. Mais avant la mission, ils avaient un entrainement à faire en compagnie de deux filles!

Voilà pour ce chapitre!^^

J'avoue que je suis un peu méchante envers Naruto dans le comportement d'Hinata mais soyez sûr qu'au fil du temps elle va être de plus en plus gentille!=P

Dans le prochain chapitre ça parlera de l'entrainement. Sakura et Hinata ignorent qu'elles vont devoir s'entrainer avec Sasuke et Naruto!^^

Cette fois, j'espère ne pas mettre autant de temps!

A bientôt!


	3. Un entrainement d'enfer

Bonjour a tous! Je suis de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre!^^ Désolé d'avoir du temps, j'avais pas trop d'inspiration pour ce chapitre!-''''''''''

Si il y a des fautes d'orthographe, j'en suis désolé!

Comme d'habitude je vous souhaites une bonne lecture et j'espère qu'il vous plaise.

* * *

Chapitre 3: Un entrainement d'enfer.

_P.O.V Normal:_

Il était 17h55 et pourtant Sasuke et Naruto se pressaient pas pour aller au gymnase. Certes, ils étaient déjà dans l'enceinte du lycée mais ils marchaient tranquillement. Sauf que quand ils furent devant la porte, Tsunade se trouver devant la porte, les bras croisés, un air énerver sur le visage.

« - Je vous avais dit 17h50, non? Dit-elle.

- Oui mais..., fit Naruto.

- Alors expliquez-moi pourquoi vous avez 5 minutes de retard? Vous avez même terminé à 15h30 si je me trompe pas!

- On sait..., ajouta le blond.

- En faite Naruto voulait manger un dernier bol de ramen avant d'aller à l'entrainement, intervenu Sasuke en s'approchant un peu plus de la porte .

- Mais Sasuke … pourquoi tu as … »

Il ne put finir sa phrase puisqu'un coup de poing, de la part de Tsunade, s'abattit sur sa tête.

« - Mais pourquoi avez-vous fait ça mamie Tsunade?

- Tu penses que c'était vraiment le moment pour manger des ramens? S'écria t-elle.

- Non mais j'avais faim! Se plaina le blond alors que Sasuke s'appuyait contre le mur en souriant.

- Bon,oublions ça, on a assez perdu de temps alors allez vous entrainer tout de suite! ordonna t-elle. »

Craignant le pire, Naruto courut et rentra le plus vite possible dans le gymnase. Alors que Sasuke allait rentré, Tsunade lui lança un '' entraînez-vous bien '' ! Il ferma la porte derrière lui et examina la scène : Naruto avait sorti son arme, enfin ses deux pistolets et les pointa chacun vers une fille. Elles n'étaient pas armées et c'était pour ça qu'elles c'étaient arrêtées. Voyant Sasuke, Sakura se retourna vers Naruto et demanda :

« - Pourquoi êtes-vous là?

- S'entrainer avec vous! Ordre de Tsunade! Expliqua Sasuke en s'approchant du groupe.

- C'est pas vrai, en plus des missions il faut aussi l'entrainement! Grogna la rose.

- Il me semble, fit Naruto en baissant ses deux armes.

- De toute façon on n'a pas le temps de discuter alors soit on s'entraine, soit on s'entraine pas et on prend le risque de mourir pendant la prochaine mission, intervenu Hinata.

- … ,

- Je suis d'accord avec toi Hinata, avoua Sasuke en souriant.

- Ça va, on a compris! Lâchèrent Naruto et Sakura en même temps en grognant.

- Bon que proposes-tu Hinata?

- Pourquoi me demandes tu ça? Répondit-elle en regardant Sasuke.

- Parce que c'est toi qui les as convaincus de s'entrainer, c'est évident, expliqua t-il avec un sourire prétentieux.

- Joue pas avec moi, tu pourrais le regretter, le menaça t-elle.

- Je voudrais bien voir ça, tiens! »

Il se mit à rire pendant un petit moment pendant qu'elle se retourna. Naruto lança un pistolet à Sasuke et à Hinata. Une fois en main, Sasuke s'amusait avec le pistolet toujours en souriant prétentieusement. Quant à Hinata, elle avait rattrapée le pistolet et elle tenta directement de frapper Sasuke avec un coup de pied mais il l'esquiva en sautant en l'air. Pendant son saut i1 pointa son arme sur le front d'Hinata mais elle dévia le canon du pistolet avec son bras. Il continua à tenter de la frapper mais elle esquiva ses coups. Ils continuèrent tous les deux à se donner des coups pendant quelques secondes. Naruto et Sakura, qui avaient regardé le combat entre leurs amis, avaient les yeux agrandis par la surprise. Ils étaient étonnés pour la même raison : ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'ils savent se défendre contre leurs adversaires.

« - Si je m'attendais à ça? Firent les deux spectateurs en même temps.

- Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? S'écrièrent les deux concernés après avoir entendu ce qu'ils venaient de dire.

- Euh..., commença Sakura.

- Ben en faite, on savait que vous étiez fort, chacun, mais de là à ce que vous nous faites un combat comme ça … , continua Naruto.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi, à ce que je me fasse battre par lui/elle! S'exclamèrent Sasuke et Hinata avec un regard méchant envers leur amis.

- Non!

- Alors taisez-vous! Crièrent-ils en pointant leur armes vers le blond et la rose. »

Les deux lycéens regardèrent les armes pointées sur eux avant de froncer les sourcils. Sakura arriva

à dévier la cible du canon de Sasuke avec son pied dans un petit saut alors que Naruto se faufila derrière Hinata et lui fit lâcher le pistolet en frappant sur ses bras. Et sans attendre que Sasuke et Hinata bougent, Naruto et Sakura récupèrent les deux pistolets maintenant à terre. Maintenant que la situation avait complètement changée, Naruto étouffa un rire et dit :

« - Vous n'êtes plus en position de force maintenant!

- Urusai*, grogna Sasuke.

- Mais il a raison, je pense qu'on ferait de super équipes mais c'est pas possible!

- Et pourquoi? Demanda le blond intrigué.

- Simplement parce que vous ne poursuivez pas la même personne que moi ou Hinata, continua la rose.

- Vous ne poursuivez pas la même personne? Releva le brun.

- Oui et non, affirma Hinata.

- Je suis pas sur de comprendre là, informa le blond.

- Ben, on poursuit chacun un personne mais on s'aide aussi!

- En faite y'a rien à comprendre Naruto, se moqua Sakura.

- T'est vraiment con des fois, ajouta le brun.

- Tu m'agaces Sasuke!

- Ouais c'est ça! Bon sinon, qui poursuivez-vous exactement?

- … ,

- Dites le nous, on pourra surement vous donnez des informations sur eux! Proposa Naruto.

- En faite pour le savoir il faudrait remonter au niveau du meurtre de nos parents, tout ce que je sais c'est que l'assassin que je cherche est représenté par des serpents, avoua Sakura, le regard dur.

- … ,

- Celui d'Hinata est plutôt représenté par un œil rouge avec 3 virgules noires. »

Après cette description, Sasuke ainsi que Naruto n'en revenaient pas de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Alors qu'ils tentaient de se calmer Hinata et Sakura relevèrent la tête pour voir leur réaction. Elles ne comprenaient pas leur étonnement.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il y a? demanda Sakura

- Ben … , tenta Naruto

- Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que je vais pas aimez ce que vous allez dire, confia Hinata en fronçant les sourcils.

- Surement, affirma Sasuke alors qu'il s'énervait de plus en plus.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

- Je vais te dire tout ce que je sais sur eux! Ajouta t-il.

- Mais... , fit Sakura.

- Déjà le premier, celui que tu poursuis Sakura, n'est d'autre qu'Orochimaru.

- Hein?

- Il a tué de nombreuses personnes durant sa vie, certaines personnes diraient même qu'il est immortel.

- Comment sais-tu ça? Lâcha Sakura étonnée.

- Si je le sais c'est parce qu'à cause de lui, que toute ma famille a été tuer. »

Sakura et Hinata ne disaient plus rien. Elles savaient que Sasuke avait perdu toute sa famille depuis qu'il avait 7 ans. Et depuis cet incident, il était devenu plus distant, plus froid. Pourtant c'était pas ça qui les étonnées mais plutôt l'identité de la personne car ce qu'avait dit la police n'était pas pareille …

« - Mais les autorités ont dit qu'il s'agissait de ton frère! Que c'était lui le coupable! Constata Hinata.

- C'est vrai que la police avait cru ça mais Itachi n'a rien à voir avec ça! Il n'était pas là ce jour là!

- … ,

- Passons, continua t-il, pour le suivant, Hinata, crois moi que nous n'y sommes pour rien!

- Tu parles de qui quand tu dis nous?

- Ma famille!

- Pourquoi parles tu de ta famille alors qu'il s'agit de l'assassin d'Hinata qu'on parle! Intervenu Sakura n'ayant rien compris.

- Ne me dit pas que … , commença t-elle, dans une colère intense.

- L'assassin de ta famille en avait surement après votre Byakugan, expliqua t-il sans attendre qu'elle se calme.

- Et alors?

- Et alors? En tant qu'héritière d'un don comme celui-là, tu sais très bien ce qui peut arriver à ta famille comme à la mienne, s'exclama t-il en haussant la voix.

- Mais … ,

- Tu crois qu'ils ont attaqués nos familles pourquoi hein? Tu crois qu'ils l'ont fait pour le plaisir et pas pour récupérer le Byakugan et le Sharingan.

- Calme toi Sasuke, intervenu Naruto en passant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- … ,

- Peux-tu juste dire le nom de cette personne? Lui demanda Hinata.

- Madara Uchiwa !

- Je vois, fit-elle en fermant les yeux »

Elle s'avança vers Sakura, repris le pistolet et commença à s'entrainer au tir. Sakura et Naruto la regardaient faire pendant que Sasuke tentait de se calmer. Chaque fois qu'il parlait de ça, il s'énervait plus que d'habitude. Alors que Hinata continuait de passer ses nerfs sur l'exercice de tir, Naruto se tourna vers son meilleur ami et lui demanda :

« - Donc, si je comprends bien, je cherche le même assassin qu'Hinata, et toi le même que Sakura? »

A cette question, Hinata s'arrêta et Sakura regarda Sasuke, un sourcil levé. Ils attendaient tous sa réponse!

« - Oui!

- C'est surement pour ça que Tsunade veut nous mettre ensemble pour les missions, songea Hinata.

- Oui elle est surement au courant de notre situation, ajouta le blond.

- Hn, fit Sasuke, les mains dans les poches.

- Ça y est tu recommence, soupirent les trois lycéens en cœur.

- Hn.

- Laissons tomber! Alors on s'entraine? Proposa Naruto

- Moi, ça me va, j'ai besoin de me défouler, avoua Hinata.

- Désolé mais j'ai plus l'envie de m'entrainer, confia Sasuke.

- Moi pareil, lâcha Sakura.

- Qu'allez vous faire de l'ordre de Tsunade? Se moqua le blond.

- On s'en fiche! S'écrièrent les deux concernés.

- Ok! À tout à l'heure Sasuke!

- C'est ça! Fais pas de bêtises abruti!»

Et il partit en même temps que Sakura. Une fois les deux sortis du gymnase, Naruto souri et se tourna vers Hinata. Cette dernière le regardait, les bras croisés, tenant les deux pistolets. Elle ne disait rien, elle se contentait juste de le regarder.

« - Qu'y a t-il Hinata?

- Rien.

- Tu veux qu'on s'entraine ensemble?

- Pourquoi pas! On est dans la même situation!

- Oui!

- Bon je te propose qu'on s'entraine d'abord avec les armes à feu puis les armes blanches!

- Ça me va!

- Par contre j'ai remplacée les vraies balles par des balles de peintures!

- De peinture? Répéta t-il un peu alarmer.

- Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça s'en va au lavage! Et puis si tu as peur de te tacher, évite les! Ajouta t-elle en tirant une balle vers lui »

Il évita de justesse et elle en profita pour tirer une nouvelle balle. Il l'évita encore et dans un court moment il récupéra un pistolet comme celui d'Hinata et prit deux cartouches. S'en suivit alors d'un combat acharné entre les deux lycéens et assassins qu'ils étaient.

Deux heures plus tard, la salle était colorée de plusieurs couleurs, du bleu et du rouge, Hinata avait été tacher de bleu dans le bas du dos et Naruto avait été, lui, tacher de rouge en haut du dos, au niveau de la base du cou. Ils regardèrent les dégâts avant de se mettre à rire. Ils se calmèrent cinq minutes plus tard.

« - Bon il est quelle heure? Demanda Hinata en cherchant une pendule.

- Euh … 19h59. Il me reste une heure avant de rentrer pour me préparer.

- Tu comptes aller quelque part?

- En mission!

- Donc on va revoir les réflexes car pour les armes blanches ça va prendre plus temps et on aura fini pour l'entrainement d'aujourd'hui. Si tu veux on continuera à s'entrainer ensemble!

- Comme tu veux!

- Ben on remet ça à demain!

- Ok ! Tu sais Hinata, tu es bizarre!

- Hein?

- En faite ce que je veux dire c'est que dans la journée tu étais froide en vers moi mais maintenant tu est plus gentille.

- … ,

- Et tu sais quoi?

- Non!

- J'aime bien quand tu est gentille, tu souries et tu es jolie! Avoua t-il en souriant.

- Me … Merci, dit-elle en rougissant.

- Maintenant on devrait se mettre à exercer nos réflexes, non?

- Ou … Oui!

- Alors comment comptes-tu procéder?

- Je te bande les yeux et je t'attaque! Si tu as de bons réflexes, tu devrais arriver à les éviter.

- J'ai compris!»

Elle s'avança vers lui après avoir pris un foulard noir et lui couva les yeux avec. Pour vérifier qu'il ne voyait rien, elle passa sa main devant son visage. Il lui confirma qu'il ne voyait rien et elle s'éloigna de lui en enlevant ses chaussures. Il fallait qu'il fasse confiance à ce qu'il entendait. Une fois qu'elle fut en place, elle lança quelques balles plus loin d'elle. Le bruit de l'objet, tomber à terre, attira Naruto et elle en profita pour se rapprocher de lui et tentait de le frapper. Alors qu'il aurait pu recevoir le coup à cause de la ruse d'Hinata, il évita le coup de pied de la brune. Elle allait lui donner un autre coup mais il la devança et lui donna un coup dans la jambe ce qui eut pour effet de la faire tomber. Elle se rattrapa de justesse et se releva immédiatement mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de marcher vers la droite sans se faire remarquer, une fois qu'elle fut près de lui, elle tenta à nouveau quelque chose mais cette fois elle avait quelque chose en main. Malgré le faite qu'il était sur ses gardes, Naruto ne vit pas le coup venir et elle fit mine de lui planter

un couteau dans le cou. Elle avait juste posée sur sa peau mais comme il était bien aiguisé, la peau du blond fut un peu coupée et le sang coulait de la plaie.

« - Je pense qu'on en a fini pour aujourd'hui! Intervint-elle en lui enlevant le bandeau.

- Tu as voulu me tuer?

- Non, je suis pas bête à ce point! Rétorqua t-elle en soignant la blessure et lui mettant un pansement dessus.

- Merci!

- C'est rien! Bon je compte rentrer donc pour aujourd'hui, c'est fini!

- D'accord!

- Tu veux bien m'aider pour le rangement?

- Oui! »

Ils rangèrent le gymnase pendant plus de 30 minutes. Alors qu'ils rangeaient les dernières armes et reprirent les leurs, quelqu'un arriva dans le gymnase.

« - Vous vous êtes bien entrainé? Demanda une femme.

- Oui, Tsunade-sensei! Répondit Hinata.

- Je suis contente que ça se soit bien passé, leur confia t-elle.

- Oui mais … , commença Hinata.

- Qu'y a t-il?

- Euh … rien!

- Ok! Sinon, je peux savoir où sont Sakura et Sasuke?

- Ils sont déjà partis! Expliqua Naruto.

- Je m'en doute mais ont-ils suivi l'entrainement?

- … ,

- Non? Tenta Tsunade.

- Ben … ,

- Ça va je laisse passer pour aujourd'hui mais je compte bien leur faire comprendre de quel bois je me chauffe, avoua la directrice en riant de manière diabolique.

- Ouais bon, on vous laisse mamie-Tsunade! Lâcha Naruto en partant.

- Oui, tu devrais partir maintenant quand à toi Hinata, si t'arrive à joindre Sakura, tu lui dis que je veux vous voir dans 3 heures.

- Oui, maître! »

Ils saluèrent Tsunade avant de partir. Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un sortit d'une cachette et se plaça prés de Tsunade.

« - Alors ? Demanda t-elle.

- Ils sont fort et d'après ce que j'ai compris ils sont dans la même situation à cause de la même personne.

- Merci!

- Merci à toi de me cacher avec toutes ces histoires!

- C'est rien! Sinon je compte sur toi pour aller chercher des informations ce soir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je compte bien remplir mon contrat envers toi!

- Oui! Bon je te laisse faire ce que tu veux! Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu rentres discrètement et pas à moitié mort !

- C'est bon, j'ai compris! Affirma l'homme en grognant. »

Elle se mit à rire et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée alors que l'homme, avec qui elle avait parlée, partait dans le sens opposé. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire ce soir.

* * *

*Urusai : La ferme.

Voilà pour ce chapitre!

A bientôt!

Review?


	4. Encore une mission!

Bonjour à tous!

Désolé d'avoir autant de temps pour écrire ce chapitre mais je commence à retrouver l'inspiration, j'espère seulement qu'elle va rester!

Donc voici le nouveau chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Encore une mission.

_P.O.V Normal :_

L'horloge du salon des deux lycéens affichait 21h05 et Sasuke entendit un claquement de porte depuis la cuisine. Il sortit de la pièce pour retrouver son ami dans le salon. Ce dernier s'était assis sur le canapé et soupira. Le brun vint rejoindre le blond et lui demanda, une fois devant lui :

« - L'entrainement c'est bien passé?

- Oui, Hinata est douée dans le genre « je t'approche discrètement pour mieux te tuer » ! Répondit-il en souriant.

- Je sais, Sakura m'a à peu près expliqué, lui avoua son meilleur ami.

- En parlant de ça, vous étiez où?

- Partit boire un café avec elle, on ne savait pas trop quoi faire!

- Je vois, un rendez vous entre amoureux, conclu le blond.

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je n'aime pas Sakura comme tu le penses!

- Mais oui, c'est ça! Je te crois! Rit-il alors que Sasuke s'asseyait sur le fauteuil se trouvant à coté du canapé.

- Hn … ,

- Sinon, elle t'a dit quoi exactement?

- Et ben … »

_Flash Back :_

Sasuke et Sakura étaient sorti de l'enceinte du lycée. Sakura s'arrêta une fois arriver devant le portail du lycée. Elle se tourna vers Sasuke et lui lança :

« - Ça te dit un café, Sasuke?

- Hn … ,

- Je prends ça pour un oui! »

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au café le plus proche et y rentrèrent. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient assis à une table et buvaient un café. Voyant que le brun n'allait pas commencer la conversation, Sakura tenta de la débuter avec un :

« - Naruto est fort?

- Oui, il se débrouille assez pour mettre à terre un adversaire en deux minutes, expliqua t-il.

- Je vois!

- Il aurait dû venir depuis longtemps au lycée, murmura t-il.

- Pourquoi? Demanda t-elle, ayant entendu la phrase du brun.

- Il a voulu chercher un peu et se concentrer sur l'entrainement avant de continuer ses études! Enfin, il récupérait du choc.

- Du choc? Répéta la rose, perdu.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de t'expliquer ça, Sakura, alors on ferait mieux de changer de sujet de conversation.

- Comme tu veux, approuva t-elle.

- Du genre, Hinata se débrouille assez bien, je n'aurai jamais imaginé ça!

- Oui! Elle a assez de volonté pour ça!

- Toi non?

- Si, affirma t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, Je veux venger mes parents à tout prix, Orochimaru ne perd rien pour attendre!

- Tu sais que comme on poursuit le même assassin, il va falloir qu'on décide qui de nous deux le tuera car lorsque je suis en pleine mission, je tuerai n'importe qui m'empêchera de terminer ma mission à bien, même Naruto!

- … ,

- Donc, ce jour-là, il faudra qu'on se décide!

- Tu tuerais n'importe qui ... même moi, murmura t-elle, perdue dans ses pensées.

- Oui. Je suis prêt à tout pour atteindre mon but. »

Sakura ferma les yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit comme ça? Elle n'avait rien contre le fait qu'il soit tueur à gages, elle l'était elle aussi, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui affirme qu'il la tuerait. Elle, si l'occasion se présentait, elle le ferait pas, elle n'en aurait pas la force. Elle ne pourrait pas le tuer, ni lui ni personne d'autre qui a avoir avec son entourage. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle comprit que Sasuke était le plus déterminer des quatre. Il voulait se venger à tout prix.

« - Combien de temps devait durer l'entrainement pour vous deux? Demanda le brun d'un coup, faisant sortir la rose de ses sombres pensées.

- Euh … je sais plus, avoua t-elle en tournant les yeux vers la vitre pour regarder la rue.

- … ,

- Et vous? Je ne pense pas qu'on est trop de différence sur le temps.

- Kakashi voulait qu'on s'entraine jusqu'à au moins 21h, il est vraiment attentif à ce qu'on fait, il ne veut pas qu'on échoue.

- Tsunade est pareil, mais en plus violente, rit-elle.

- Que feras-tu quand ton objectif sera atteint? Tu t'arrêteras? La questionna t-il, voulant trouver un sujet de discussion.

- Ben … je sais pas vraiment! Peut-être j'arrêterai d'être tueuse à gages mais … ,

- Au fond, ça fera un vide! Tu t'es habituée en à peine ... ,

- Cinq ans, l'informa t-elle voyant qu'il ne savait pas.

- Cinq? Pensa t-il.

- … ,

- Je disais, tu t'es habituée en cinq ans à faire ce métier et arrêter d'un coup va surement faire qu'un jour ça te manquera.

- … ,

- Mais bon, c'est toi qui vois pour ta vie, personne ne doit t'influencer sur n'importe laquelle de tes décisions.

- Je sais! »

Ils continuèrent à parler encore pendant quelques minutes avant que Sakura ne propose d'aller au cinéma, voir un film d'horreur. Rien que pour se changer les idées, Sasuke accepta et suivit la rose jusqu'au cinéma le plus proche.

_Fin du Flash Back :_

« - Ensuite, on est rentré et je t'attends depuis au moins une heure, expliqua le brun alors que le blond buvait un verre d'eau.

- Ben désolé mais je m'entrainais, pas comme toi! Rit-il alors que Sasuke fronçait les sourcils.

- J'avais pas la tête à vouloir m'entrainer sur le coup.

- Ouais je sais, quand tu es dans un état comme ça, on sait très bien qu'il faut pas te contrarier mais va sortir ça à Tsunade, elle sait que vous avez séché l'entrainement.

- Et?

- Ben, elle ne va pas laisser passer ça! Finit le blond en rigolant.

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est Kakashi notre sensei!

- Elle s'en fiche surement!

- Et merde à la fin, grogna t-il.

- J'adore quand tu t'énerves, avoua le blond en mangeant un bol de ramen. »

Sasuke lui adressa un regard meurtrier avant de partir en direction de la salle de bain et de prendre une douche avant que Naruto ne monopolise la pièce pendant au moins une heure.

Pendant ce temps, chez Tsunade, Sakura faisait face à cette dernière. Hinata se trouvait assise sur le canapé du salon en train de mémoriser le plan de la ville qu'elles allaient visiter ce soir pour après intervenir le lendemain. C'était juste une mission de reconnaissance.

« - Alors, as-tu une explication à me donner Sakura? Demanda Tsunade alors que Sakura avait les sourcils fronçaient.

- Aucune!

- Ah bon? Qu'est-ce que je vais bien te trouver comme punition?

- … ,

- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'entrainer avec une personne qui n'attend que ça!

- Attendez deux minutes, Tsunade-sensei, intervenue t-elle d'une voix glaciale, « cette personne » ?

- Oui, celle là! Tu sais ce qui te resteras à faire?

- Et la mission de reconnaissance?

- Hinata sera se débrouiller pour ça, ce n'est pas comme si c'était une mission où vous devez tuer quelqu'un.

- Mais … ,

- Sakura, commença Tsunade.

- C'est bon j'ai compris, grogna t-elle, où _**il**_ est alors?

- Il t'attend au deuxième étage!

- J'y vais maintenant comme ça je pourrais mieux me reposer cette nuit si je termine rapidement. »

La rose s'en alla de la pièce pour partir en direction du deuxième étage de la résidence. Hinata, elle, se leva de l'endroit où elle était assise et se posta devant le bureau de Tsunade, le nez planté dans le document. Il fallut encore quelques secondes avant que Hinata ne lève les yeux vers son sensei et posa le document sur le bureau.

« - Ça ne te dérange pas de la faire seule?

- Non, même si Sakura aurait la bienvenue.

- Sinon, comment comptes-tu t'y prendre?

- Si l'homme qu'on veut abattre se situe bien dans l'immeuble qu'on croit ça serait préférable de tirer d'un immeuble se trouvant juste en face, à 1000 mètres ou plus, mais … , commença t-elle en montrant du doigt l'immeuble qu'elle trouvait approprier.

- Mais? Releva Tsunade.

- Nos ennemis s'attendent surement à ce qu'ont se mettent à cet endroit donc pour la mission de reconnaissance, j'irais voir aux alentours pour vérifier si on peut arriver à tirer d'un bon angle ou pas!

- D'accord, tu as carte blanche Hinata, tu veux pas qu'_**il **_vienne avec toi?

- Je croyais qu'il était avec Sakura, répondit-elle, haussant les sourcils.

- Je parle pas de lui!

- Non, ça ira. Vaux mieux qu'il s'occupe de ce qu'il a faire, je m'en sortirais toute seule.

- Comme tu veux, c'était juste pour que tu rentres plus tôt et que tu dormes plus que ces derniers jours.

- Merci mais ça va aller! Assura t-elle en prenant un grand sac. »

Hinata sortit de la salle sous le regard de Tsunade, un sourire aux lèvres.

23h58 - Quartier Est de la ville voisine de Konoha.

Sasuke et Naruto se trouvaient devant un immeuble. Alors que Sasuke regardait quelque chose sur son téléphone, Naruto regardait aux alentours avant de dire, d'une voix calme :

« - Personne à l'horizon, je pense que je peux aller tranquillement me poster à l'endroit prévu pendant que tu vas dans la chambre que tu as réservé.

- Merci mais je sais ce que j'ai à faire, baka!

- Bon, à tout à l'heure!

- T'as dix minutes pour arriver à la voiture, pas une de plus!

- Parles pour toi, teme!

- Minuit pile, on y va! »

Sasuke rentra dans l'hôtel pour aller dans la chambre qu'il avait réservé depuis la veille, elle se trouvait au dernier étage. Quant à Naruto, il se dirigea vers l'immeuble se trouvant à gauche de l'hôtel. Une fois qu'il fut en place, il plaça tout son matériel et attendit patiemment que leur homme arrive dans leur filet.

Le brun ouvra la porte de la chambre et posa son sac. Il vérifia s'il avait bien son arme sur lui, bien cacher. Cela fait, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la chambre puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur la ville, droit vers Naruto. Il chercha rapidement où pouvait se trouver son partenaire puis contempla son reflet dans la vitre. Il c'était habillé tout en noir et avait des lunettes sombres. Il se retourna en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte et lança un « entrer » assez fort pour que la personne derrière l'entende. Il resta appuyer contre la vitre en attendant que son hôte soit totalement rentrer.

« - Bonsoir monsieur Uchiwa, fit l'homme en s'arrêtant au milieu de la pièce.

- Bonsoir Zaku, répondit-il, les bras croisés.

- J'espère que notre petite rencontre n'est pas connue de votre entourage?

- Non, je suis assez discret, qu'est-ce que vous croyez! Dit-il avec un rire moqueur.

- Je vous serais reconnaissant si nous commençons dès maintenant, si cela ne vous déranges pas!

- Pas le moins du monde, assura t-il en faisant un signe discret à Naruto qui regardait la scène avec des jumelles.

- Merci! »

Sasuke s'avança lentement pendant que son interlocuteur faisait de même. Pendant quelques secondes, le temps semblait s'écouler plus lentement pour Sasuke. Il fallait qu'il fasse bien attention.

« - La raison pour laquelle je vous ai fait venir c'est parce que j'avais une question à vous posez, commença le brun en s'arrêtant.

- Oui?

- Connaissez vous Orochimaru?

- … Pourquoi cette question?

- Tout simplement parce que d'après mes informations, vous faites partit de son organisation en tant que tireur d'élite, c'est très intéressant et je voulais vérifier si c'était juste.

- Que veux-tu?

- Ohh, tu le nies pas, Zaku?

- … ,

- Alors écoutes,ça va être très clair, je te laisse le choix : soit tu parles, soit tu préfères garder le silence et je te tue, proposa-t-il en sortant son arme.

- Enfoiré! Grogna Zaku.

- C'est toi qui vois! Ajouta t-il en voyant l'air de son interlocuteur.

- Tu vas regretter de t'être moqué de moi, s'écria ce dernier en se ruant vers le brun pour le frapper »

Sasuke évita le coup et s'éloigna un peu pour le frapper à son tour. Alors que Zaku se relevait lentement, Sasuke s'éloigna et pointa une arme vers lui. Maintenant les positions étaient échangées, c'était lui qui se retrouvait vers la porte et son adversaire contre la vitre. Sachant très bien ce qui allait se passer dans les minutes qui suivaient, Sasuke voulu en finir au plus vite, il fallait qu'ils aient au moins une information ce soir.

« - Qui a manigancé le meurtre de la famille Uchiwa? Demanda t-il en fixant Zaku qui commençait à être pris d'un rire.

- L'A ... Orochimaru!

- Tu mens, tu allais dire quelqu'un d'autre!

- Pas vraiment … ,

- Tu veux que je te tue maintenant? Se moqua le brun.

- Vas-y parce que je ne dirais rien, j'emporterais tout jusqu'en enfer et si tu veux ces informations, tu n'auras qu'à venir les chercher.

- Naruto, murmura Sasuke. »

Un instant plus tard, une balle brisa la fenêtre derrière Zaku et transperça la poitrine de ce dernier, le tuant sur le coup! Le corps de Zaku tomba au sol et le sang se rependait sur la moquette. Avant de sortir Sasuke posa l'arme qu'il avait eu en main et le posa dans une des mains de Zaku en prenant soin de ne laisser aucune trace. Il sortit de la pièce en serrant les dents, ils n'allaient pas vraiment avancés dans ces conditions.

Il prit l'escalier de secours en remettant ses lunettes et sa capuche pour mieux dissimulé son identité. Une fois en bas, il sortit de l'hôtel sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

Une fois dehors et un peu loin de l'hôtel, il retira toutes les affaires dont il n'avait pas besoin et les rangea dans son sac avant de se mettre à courir vers l'endroit où il avait garé la voiture.

Naruto arriva que cinq minutes après Sasuke, qui ce dernier tapait son pied, avec colère, contre le sol. En voyant son meilleur ami arrivait avec un sourire, il ne put s'empêcher de dire :

« - Je t'avais dit de te dépêcher, non?

- Oui!

- Alors explique moi pourquoi tu as mis cinq minutes de plus, si la police nous repère on peut dire adieu à la liberté!

- Je sais et c'est pour ça que tu vas me laisser conduire! On va quitter cette ville et rentrer à Konoha en moins de 30 minutes! L'informa Naruto alors que son sourire disparaissait de son visage.

- Hein? Attends, tu comptes pas encore … ?

- Autres propositions? Le nargua t-il.

- Non. On doit faire un rapport à Kakashi et j'ai pas envie d'y passer la nuit, répondit le brun en grognant.

- Alors c'est parti! Ajouta le blond en s'installant sur son siège et en attachant sa ceinture.

- Essaye juste de ne pas te faire remarquer par les radars parce que cette fois-ci, je ne paye pas ton amende, c'est clair?

- Très, assura t-il en mettant le contact »

Aussitôt que Sasuke fut attaché, Naruto démarra et la vitesse ne tarda pas à augmenter jusqu'à 137 km/h en à peine une minute! Sasuke n'aimait pas trop quand Naruto était d'humeur à vouloir faire ça, ils c'étaient fait à plusieurs reprises prendre par la police et heureusement pour eux, les policiers n'avaient jamais fait le rapport entre le meurtre qui c'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt et eux. À chaque fois, la police pensait qu'ils sortaient d'une fête mais ils remarquèrent qu'ils étaient tout le temps sobre. En conclusion, la police avait l'habitude de les voir eux deux mais ils faisaient leur devoir. Quand Naruto était au volant d'une voiture, Sasuke s'attendait toujours à ce que la police les interpelle! En soupirant, il regarda son ami accélérait à nouveau avant de voir le panneau montrant qu'ils étaient à Konoha dans moins de cinq minutes si on ne dépassait pas les 90 km/h.

Au moins cinq minutes plus tard, Naruto coupa le contact une fois qu'il avait garé la voiture au garage. Sasuke regarda Naruto sortir de la voiture en sautant de joie pour avoir pu enfin conduire à nouveau. Il faut dire que quand le brun ne voulait pas trop qu'il conduise! Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver en prison.

Ils montèrent les marches des étages de l'immeuble avant d'arriver devant la porte de leur appartement et de rentrer une fois la porte ouverte! Une fois à l'intérieur, Naruto se réfugia sur le canapé pendant que Sasuke alla prendre à boire dans la cuisine.

« - C'est bizarre que Kakashi-sensei ne soit pas là, d'habitude il est là quand on rentre! Lui cria Naruto du salon.

- T'es sur d'avoir bien regardé? Lui demanda Sasuke en souriant.

- Pour qui tu me prends, teme! Grogna le blond.

- Pour un idiot!

- Attends tu vas voir un jour!

- C'est ça, je t'attends, comme d'habitude, rit le brun alors que quelque chose attira son attention à l'entrée de la cuisine. »

À l'entrée se trouvait Kakashi, les bras croisés. Sasuke comprit directement qu'il devait aller au salon pour faire le rapport de leur mission, comme à leur habitude.

« - Alors, la mission?

- Objectif atteint, annonça Naruto.

- Sasuke? Continua Kakashi en tournant la tête vers le brun.

- Il se trouve qu'il faisait bien parti de la bande d'Orochimaru mais je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à avoir des informations, juste le début de quelque chose, expliqua Sasuke.

- Le début? Répétèrent Naruto et Kakashi.

- Oui, quand je lui ai posé la question de qui avait manigancé le meurtre de ma famille il a commencé à dire quelque chose commençant par un « A » puis il a essayait de se rattraper en disant que c'était Orochimaru.

- Je vois, bon fini pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez dormir tranquillement!

- Super! S'écria Naruto.

- Pour les prochaines missions, je vous préviendrais en temps et en heure, c'est tout! »

Kakashi partit juste quelques secondes plus tard de l'appartement laissant Naruto et Sasuke en silence. Ces deux derniers allèrent se couché après avoir préparer leurs affaires pour les cours du lendemain.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre!^^

En espérant qu'il vous a plu!

À bientôt!

Review?


	5. Un plan et une sortie planifiée

Bonjour tout le monde !

C'est moi et je suis bien en retard. Je m'excuse d'avoir mis tant de temps pour poster ce chapitre là mais il y avait quelque chose qui me déranger dedans.

Saroura92 : Pour répondre à ta question, oui il la menace bien d'un pistolet en plein lycée, enfin derrière le gymnase.

Voilà donc la suite et encore désolé pour mon retard.

J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Un plan et une sortie planifiée.

_P.O.V Hinata :_

Alors si on suppose que ...

Driiiiing - Driiiiiiiiing.

Hein ? Déjà 7h ? Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Bon je verrais ça en cours, je vais prendre une douche pour me réveiller. Sakura se réveille à peine quand je quitte la pièce pour aller à la salle de bain.

Dix minutes plus tard, je sortis de la salle de bain en séchant mes cheveux bruns. Sakura passa à coté de moi, endormit, et s'enferma dans la salle de bain à son tour. Pendant ce temps, je préparais le petit déjeuné tout en vérifiant si j'avais bien fait mon sac.

Quand Sakura arriva à la cuisine, j'étais plongée sur les documents que j'avais écrits pendant la nuit.

« - T'es encore dessus alors que t'as fait une nuit blanche ? Me dit-elle d'une voix endormit.

- Oui, on a sérieux problème donc je préfère trouver que de vouloir me faire tuer ou que tu te fasses tuer toi, expliquais-je en levant les yeux vers Sakura.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- L'endroit où se trouvera notre cible, l'immeuble en question, ben il n'y a pas vraiment de possibilité de tirer sur un immeuble à gauche ou à droite.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, hier soir je suis parti sur les lieux et je n'ai pas réussi à trouver un endroit où on pourrait être avantagé.

- … ,

- Et comme nos ennemis peuvent très bien être à chaque immeuble qu'on pourrait utiliser, on peut se faire tuer à n'importe quel moment.

- Autrement dit, c'est du suicide ! Constata t-elle.

- C'est ça !

- Écoute, je fais une photocopie de tes documents et je cherche aussi une solution pour ça, ce soir on verra ce qu'on a trouvé ! Me proposa t-elle en buvant un verre de jus de fruit.

- D'accord, acceptais-je.

- Tu es sure que tu vas tenir le coup pour aujourd'hui ? Tu ne fais pas des nuits blanches quasiment tout le temps, m'informa t-elle.

- Je sais et ?

- Ben tu expliqueras à Tsunade la raison pour laquelle tu as passée une nuit blanche, elle sera surement contente !

- Elle sera moins en colère que le faite que tu es raté l'entrainement ! Lui rappelais-je avec un sourire moqueur.

- Surement !

- Sinon, ça n'a pas été trop dur ?

- Non, un jeu d'enfant même si j'ai pas pu dormir au moins 10 heures !

- D'accord, je parlais pas vraiment de tes heures de sommeil mais bon, soupirais-je en posant mon bol dans l'évier.

- … ,

- Bon, direction le lycée, il me semble qu'on a contrôle en Maths ! Me rappelais-je en m'étirant.

- T'as révisée ?

- Non, et toi ?

- Non plus !

- On va pas aller loin comme ça, plaisantais-je alors que je sortis de la cuisine »

Quelques minutes plus tard, on quitta la maison pour se diriger vers le lycée. Après que Tsunade nous ait proposée de faire le travail de tueuse à gages, moi et Sakura, on avait eu l'idée d'emménager ensemble dans une maison, dès qu'on en aurait les moyens. L'objectif atteint, on a acheté la maison au bout de 3 ans de travail.

Pendant notre marche Sakura m'expliqua ce qu'elle avait fait pensant son entrainement. Il n'avait pas vraiment été difficile d'après ce qu'elle m'avait dit.

Une fois arrivée au lycée, je posai mes affaires dans la salle de cours. Sakura avait fait de même et c'était assise à sa place.

« - Je suis morte ! Souffla t-elle.

- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là, dis-je en rigolant.

- Qui te dit que je ne suis pas plus fatiguée que toi ? Je suis rentrée vers 2h du matin !

- Et moi j'ai passée une nuit blanche afin de préparer un plan ! La mission est ce soir !

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je vais faire des photocopies maintenant, m'annonça t-elle en prenant les papiers que je lui tendais.

- … ,

- Dès que j'ai les copies, je me mets tout de suite à réfléchir, tu peux te reposer ou réviser si tu veux pendant ce temps !

- Merci, répondis-je alors qu'elle passait la porte. »

Je me retourna vers les fenêtres et regarda la cour encore vide à 7h20 tout en sentant l'air sur ma peau. Le temps était magnifique, du soleil avec une brise légèrement fraiche, rien de mieux pour le matin quand l'après midi il fait au moins plus de 30°. Mes yeux commencèrent à se fermer et je décida de partir en direction de ma chaise pour m'assoir. Qu'allais-je faire pendant le temps que Sakura faisait les photocopies et revenait pour trouver un plan ? Réviser ou dormir ? La deuxième solution était la plus tentante mais il fallait que je révise sinon mes notes allaient chutées et Tsunade va surement me passer un savon.

« - Hinata ? Tu es déjà là ? Me demanda une voix masculine derrière moi. »

Je me retourna et vit Naruto, penché sur moi, s'inquiétant. Je m'éloigna instinctivement d'un coup. Il m'avait fait peur.

« - Tu vas bien ? T'es toute rouge !

- Ou ... Oui! Tout ... tout ... va bien, répondis-je sans pouvoir m'empêcher d'être timide.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non !

- Ah bon ! Tu es matinale sinon ! Il est à peine 7h25 et tu es déjà en cours !

- Toi aussi, constatais-je.

- Ne m'en parle pas, Sasuke m'a tiré de force hors de mon lit à 6h ! Se plaina t-il.

- Vous habitez ensemble ? Demandais-je, curieuse.

- Oui, ça va faire plus de 6 ans maintenant ! M'expliqua t-il en s'asseyant à sa place.

- Ah !

- Au faite, comme demain c'est mercredi et que l'après midi nous n'avons pas cours, ça te dirait de faire un tour avec moi ?

- Demain ?

- Si tu es libre, ajouta t-il.

- Je sais pas, avouais-je.

- C'est parce qu'on se connait à peine ?

- Non, ça n'a rien à voir ! Affirmais-je en souriant avant de dire, C'est que je sais pas si j'ai une mission de reconnaissance ou pas et … »

Je ne pus finir ma phrase que mon portable, de couloir bleu nuit, vibra dans ma poche. Je m'excusa auprès de Naruto et regarda le message qui s'affichait. Il venait de Tsunade et il m'annonçait que demain j'étais libre de faire ce que je voulais pour me reposer. D'accord mais c'est moi ou il y a quelque chose derrière tout ça ?

« - C'est pas normal ! Murmurais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- De quoi ? S'inquiéta Naruto.

- Ben je viens juste de recevoir un message de Tsunade qui me dit que j'ai rien de prévu pour demain.

- Donc tu pourras accepter de sortir avec moi demain ! Termina t-il.

- Je sais mais pourquoi elle me dit ça maintenant ? J'ai l'impression que Sakura est derrière tout ça, lui confiais-je.

- Et ? Cela pose un problème ? Demanda t-il avec un sourire.

- Non, aucun, avouais-je en soupirant.

- Je te laisse réfléchir à ta réponse ! À tout à l'heure, me dit-il en quittant la salle.

- À tout à l'heure, répétais-je en m'installant sur ma chaise. »

La salle fut replongée dans le silence total. Faut dire que je suis la seule dans la pièce et je vais pas remettre à parler toute seule non plus. Je mis ma tête dans mes bras et recommença à essayer de trouver un moyen tout en repensant à ce que j'avais fait hier soir.

_Flash Back (P.O.V Hinata) :_

Je ferma la porte de la voiture et me dirigea vers l'immeuble se trouvant juste en face de celui de notre cible. Je préfère commençait par le milieu et voir quels problèmes on pourrait rencontrer en se plaçant là!

Dès que j'avais atteint le toit, sans trop de difficulté, je sortis ma paire de jumelles et regarda d'abord quel étage on atteignait à cette hauteur. C'était parfait, on était juste en face de l'étage qu'on voulait.

Je me retourna et remarqua que le bâtiment de derrière n'était qu'un peu plus haut que celui où j'étais et qu'on pourrait se faire tirer dessus à n'importe quel moment si on ne se protéger pas.

Je fis le même procéder pour les immeubles se trouvant juste à la droite ou à la gauche de celui du milieu mais dans tous les cas, on ne pouvait pas être en sécurité car on ferait encore une cible parfaite pour nos ennemis et même l'angle qu'on pourrait utiliser n'est pas bon.

Conclusion de cette mission de reconnaissance : aucune possibilité de faire grand-chose sans prendre une balle dans le corps !

Je partis du quartier après avoir pris quelques photos des endroits où on pourrait tirer. J'arriva à la maison vers 4h du matin sans trouver le sommeil, j'étais préoccupée par la mission que par mon sommeil.

_Fin du Flash Back :_

« - Hinata, réveille-toi ! »

Je me releva en sursaut et regarda Tenten, qui se trouvait juste à coté de moi.

« - Tenten ? Fis-je, à moitié endormis.

- Réveilles toi, le cours va commencer ! M'expliqua t-elle.

- Il est … quel heure ? Demandais-je avant de me mettre à bailler.

- 8h10 ! Le prof ne devrait pas tarder !

- Ah … Me … Merci !

- De rien mais où est Sakura ?

- Je … sais pas !

- D'accord! »

Elle s'installa à sa place, derrière moi et me lança une dernière fois un sourire, que je lui rendis timidement. Je tourna la tête et remarqua que tout le monde était là, sauf Naruto et Sakura. Sasuke était installé à sa place et me regardait avec un air interrogateur.

Il se leva directement et vint me voir en me chuchotant à l'oreille :

« - Tu ne sais pas où elle est ? Ni Naruto ?

- Non, répondis-je en chuchotant également.

- Où ils sont passés ? Grogna t-il.

- Tout ce que je sais c'est que Sakura est partie faire des photocopies et Naruto est venu me parler juste après mais il est parti ensuite ! Expliquais-je en regardant la porte.

- Ok ! T'as bien dormit ?

- Oui … Merci !

- T'as passée une nuit blanche, c'est ça ?

- Ça te regarde pas Sasuke, affirmais-je, le regard dur.

- Comme tu veux ! Rigola t-il. »

On parla encore quelques minutes, surement cinq, avant qu'il ne retourne s'assoir et que le prof n'arrive dans la salle. Sakura et Naruto arrivèrent juste après, essouffler! Mais qu'avaient-ils fait ces deux là?

Sakura vint s'assoir à coté de moi et me lança un sourire innocent que je me permis de répondre par un regard plein de questions.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hinata ? Me demanda t-elle, naturellement.

- Attends laisse-moi réfléchir ... Il t'a fallu 50 minutes pour faire trois photocopies ?

- Non !

- Alors où étais-tu ?

- Parti voir Tsunade, elle voulait que tu viennes lui parler de ta mission de reconnaissance mais comme tu dormais j'y suis allée à ta place ! M'expliqua t-elle.

- Je vois et pour cette … ,

- Prenez tous une feuille et rangez toutes vos affaires, vous avez contrôle ! Nous informa le prof alors que je tournais la tête vers la porte.

- Mais Ebisu-sensei, tenta Kiba, le contrôle de maths n'est pas demain ?

- Désolé mais non, je l'ai marqué sur mon carnet donc ne croyez pas échapper à celui-là !

- Il m'énerve, râla le brun.

- J'ai pas vraiment révisé, murmurais-je en m'appuyant le menton sur ma main droite.

- Les maths ne devraient pas être difficile pour toi, tu adores les calculs ! Me rappela Temari.

- C'est vrai en plus, affirma Sakura. »

Oui je suis forte en calcul, c'est pas un problème ! S'il n'y a que des calculs, je ne devrais pas rater ce contrôle !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Enfin terminée! J'en pouvais plus de ces cours, je suis trop fatiguée pour faire quoi que ce soit et donc c'est normal que je voulais à tout prix que la journée se finisse.

Tout le monde partit en direction de la sortie mais moi je resta quelques minutes en cours, Naruto voulait me parler.

« - Alors ?

- J'accepte, murmurais-je voix basse.

- J'ai pas compris Hinata, me dit-il en s'approchant.

- O … Oui, c'est d'accord ! Fis-je en rougissant violemment.

- C'est vrai ? Mais c'est super, s'écria t-il joyeusement, je viendrais te chercher à 14h pile devant chez toi ! Aller à demain ! »

Je n'eus même pas le temps de lui dire qu'il ne savait pas où j'habitais qu'il était déjà parti ! Tant pis, je verrais ça demain matin. Pour le moment je me dirige vers le gymnase pour m'entrainer. Si je me souviens bien, aujourd'hui Naruto et Sasuke ne s'entrainent pas avec nous mais plutôt deux abrutis de l'équipe qu'avait faite Tsunade. Sakura doit déjà y être, c'est sur !

Après quelques minutes, je sortis du vestiaire et me dirigea vers la salle. Je pouvais entendre Sakura s'entrainer avec un de nos deux « alliés ». Ok, j'ai pas vraiment confiance en eux parce que autre fois, ils ont tué des personnes innocentes! Même si Tsunade a trouvée le moyen de les tuer à n'importe quel moment, ils peuvent très bien recommencer leur geste. Sakura par contre, à pratiquement une totale confiance en eux. Après tout je suis peut-être trop sur mes gardes et pas assez ouverte comme me le dit Sakura, c'est peut être ça mais bon …

« - Tu ne devrais pas penser à quelque chose Hinata, c'est très mauvais ! Me nargua une voix derrière moi. »

Je me retourna et mis un coup de pied à la personne derrière moi. Il l'esquiva et me fit tomber à terre avec un coup de pied dans les jambes. Pendant ma chute, il me plaqua au sol et posa son arme en plein sur ma poitrine, au niveau du cœur. En à peine une seconde il avait appuyé sur la gâchette mais je n'avais pas fermé les yeux quand le bruit se faisait entendre dans tout le gymnase.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne me lâche et se redresse en me disant :

« - La fatigue est un de tes défauts, Hinata !

- Merci je savais, grognais-je avec rage.

- T'es mauvaise perdante où c'est moi ? Me nargua t-il.

- Voilà pourquoi je hais les Uchiwa, toujours autant vantard et trop sûr d'eux ! Fis-je alors que Sakura arriva à ma hauteur.

- Tout va bien Hinata ? Me demanda t-elle en me tendant sa main, que je refusa gentiment.

- Non ! Il m'énerve !

- Désolé mais Tsunade m'a demandé de t'entrainer, alors j'exécute !

- Et depuis quand ? Tout ce que tu fais c'est me mettre à terre !

- Tu n'as qu'a être sur tes gardes !

- Tu veux voir si je le suis pas ?

- Hinata ! Itachi ! Arrêtez ! Fis la voix de Sakura.

- Vous êtes tous les deux fatigués alors calmez vous ! Nous conseilla l'autre tueur, à coté de Sakura.

- Suigetsu ... , commençais-je en même temps qu'Itachi.

- Hum ?

- La ferme !

- Ok, je vais vous tuer !

- Non mais c'est pas vrai, vous êtes infernals ! S'écria Sakura, les bras croisés.

- C'est pour ça qu'on s'adore, ironisais-je.

- Sérieusement, on ferait mieux de s'entrainer, soupira la rose.

- C'est vrai, affirmais-je en m'étirant.

- Après avoir passé une nuit blanche, je me demande si tu vas vraiment être attentif ! Songea Itachi.

- … ,

- Tu réponds pas?

- Non!

- Au faite Suigetsu, commença Sakura, tu étais bien en train de nous espionner hier, pendant l'entrainement ?

- Comment peux-tu le savoir alors que tu es partie peu de temps après le commencement avec le petit frère d'Itachi ?

- Juste que j'ai senti ta présence ! Expliqua t-elle rapidement avant de prendre un fusil pour s'entrainer au tir de longue distance.

- Elle n'a pas tort, quand on est habitué à savoir qu'une présence aussi assassine est la tienne, on se pose plus la question de savoir qui nous espionnes ! Ajoutais-je.

- Je vois ! »

La discution étant close, je voulus commencer l'entrainement comme Sakura mais je tomba rapidement en avant. Je pus voir Itachi me rattraper avant que mes yeux ne se ferment lentement. Je n'arrivais pas à supporter la fatigue.

* * *

Voilà ! Le chapitre 5 est terminé ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus.

Pour le suivant, j'avance bien dans le texte et il devrait bientôt être terminer, dans deux-trois jours.

S'il y a des fautes d'orthographe, j'en suis désolé.

A bientôt. ^^

Review ?


	6. Une blessure obligatoire  Partie 1

Bonjour à tout le monde, me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! ;) Pour une fois qu'il n'est pas posté au bout d'un ou deux mois ! -_-''''

Sarah : Merci pour ta review, elle me fait plaisir. Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise et je peux t'assurer que je ne compte pas arrêter d'écrire l'histoire, sauf que je peux être longue pour poster. Donc voilà la suite que tu voulais.

Bonne lecture à tous. Ce chapitre sera en deux partie ! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Une blessure obligatoire – Partie 1.

_P.O.V Normal :_

Il était 21h59 et Hinata commençait seulement à se réveiller. Elle se redressa et s'étira avant de regarder l'heure. En voyant l'heure, elle fronça les sourcils et se leva sans attendre quoi que ce soit. Mais alors qu'elle allait passer la porte elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre mais dans le salon où se trouvait Sakura, Itachi, Suigetsu et Tsunade.

« - Tu es enfin réveillé ? Demanda la voix de Sakura.

- Oui, pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas réveillé plus tôt ?

- Tu avais besoin de repos Hinata, continua la rose.

- … ,

- Mais puisque tu es réveillé, tu tiens surement à savoir ce qu'on a décidé pour la mission.

- Bien sur !

- Pour commencer, Itachi et Suigetsu ne seront pas là !

- … ,

- Ensuite il faut que tu saches que dans n'importe laquelle des situations, une de vous deux se fera surement blesser.

- C'était sûr ! Murmura t-elle.

- À vous de voir qui sera celle qui tira de loin, termina t-elle.

- Très bien, dit-elle en lançant un regard à Sakura avant de quitter la pièce. »

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et alla prendre une douche pendant une quinzaine de minutes. Sakura, elle, arriva seulement dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, quand Hinata avait fini de se laver.

« - T'es bien réveillée maintenant ? Demanda la rose avec un sourire.

- Oui, tu peux pas savoir à quel point une douche peut te réveiller des fois ! Répondit-elle en séchant ses cheveux.

- Rassure-toi, je le sais.

- Alors ? T'as une idée ?

- Ben, je pense y aller moi et tant pis si je me prends une balle dans le corps !

- Mais si c'est sur un point vital qu'elle s'abat, je ne donne pas cher de ta vie dans les minutes qui suivront !

- … ,

- On a qu'a décidé en tirant à la courte paille, proposa la brune comme si de rien n'était.

- C'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère, rétorqua son amie.

- Je sais mais dans aucuns des cas je serai d'accord avec ta proposition ou toi avec la mienne.

- … ,

- Alors partante ou pas ?

- Ça va, t'as gagnée, on va tirer à la courte paille !

- Tu tires le plus grand, tu t'occupes d'endormir la vigilance de notre homme et si tu tires le petit, tu vas sur le toit ! Expliqua-t-elle en prenant deux crayons de tailles différentes. »

Sakura prit le premier qu'elle vu et remarqua qu'il s'agissait du plus grand. Elle soupira alors qu'Hinata souriait en prenant un élastique et en s'attachant les cheveux. Sakura aurait voulu protester mais elle se résigna et partit en direction de sa chambre. Une fois devant la porte, elle se souvint d'une chose et lança :

« -Au faite, Itachi veut te parler !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda la brune en se retournant.

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Il est pire que Sasuke, râla-t-elle en sortant également de sa chambre.

- C'est pour ça qu'ils sont frères, rigola Sakura.

- Ouais mais je me demande ce qu'il dira s'il sait qu'il est sous les ordres de Tsunade et … ,

- Et ? Releva la rose.

- Non rien, se rattrapa-t-elle en partant dans le sens opposé de Sakura. »

Sakura fixa encore quelques secondes son ami avant de rentrer dans sa chambre, qui était juste à coté de celle d'Hinata.

La brune arriva au salon, où se trouver seulement Itachi. Il se retourna vers elle en entendant la porte se fermer sans aucune délicatesse. Il soutint le regard méchant qu'elle lui lançait avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre.

« - Que va-t-il falloir que je fasse pour que tu arrêtes de me mépriser comme ça ? Soupira t-il.

- Pourquoi tiens-tu à ce que j'arrête ?

- Tu sais très bien que j'étais contraint de le faire … ,

- Oui, je sais, le coupa t-elle, mais c'était ta famille entière !

- Te souviens-tu pour quelles raisons ils étaient dans le collimateur du gouvernement ? S'énerva le brun.

- Pas vraiment, il me semble que c'était pour … , commença t-elle avant de s'arrêter brusquement en se souvenant.

- Tu vois, tu as beau vouloir l'oublier et te dire que c'est moi qui suis en faute, tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai été obliger de le faire !

- Mais … , protesta-t-elle.

- Hinata, fit-il avec un ton dur.

- Dire que Sasuke pense que c'est Orochimaru le coupable.

- Ça aussi tu sais pourquoi.

- Ouais, grogna-t-elle sans arrêter de le regarder d'un air assassin.

- Tu me détestes à ce point ?

- Tu connais déjà la réponse Itachi ! Rétorqua-t-elle.

- On réglera ça pendant un duel, non ? Lui rappela t-il.

- Oui, pendant un duel et tu seras si oui ou non je te pardonnerai à propos de ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques mois ! Dit-elle avec un ton qui lui faisait comprendre que la discussion s'arrêter là. »

Il la regarda une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne parte en direction du jardin et s'asseya sur une chaise. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit comme ça ? Elle se posait trop la question et en plus Tsunade avait décidé de l'intégrer à son équipe de tueurs à gages. Elle serra les poings avant d'entendre son portable sonner. Elle le prit normalement et décrocha sans regarder le nom qui s'affichait.

« - Allo ?

- Hinata ? C'est Naruto !

- Naruto ? Mais comment t'a eu mon numéro ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Sasuke, lui répondit le blond.

- … ,

- C'était pour savoir où tu habitais exactement. Je l'ignore en fait, avoua-t-il en rigolant.

- Euh … ben … on n'a qu'a se … se rejoindre au … cinéma, oui au cinéma ! Proposa-t-elle.

- Au cinéma ? Tu veux aller voir un film ? La questionna-t-il.

- Non mais tu sais où il se trouve donc … on se rejoindra là-bas ! Expliqua-t-elle sans s'empêcher de tortiller ses doigts.

- Donc pour demain après midi, on dit 14h devant le cinéma !

- C'est ça ! Confirma-t-elle.

- D'accord, à demain !

- À demain, répondit-elle en raccrochant sans se rendre compte qu'elle souriait et que quelqu'un était juste derrière elle. »

Cette personne s'avança discrètement et fit mine de pointer un revolver sur sa tempe.

« - Suigetsu, murmura-t-elle.

- Alors comme ça tu as un rendez-vous demain ?

- Oui, cela te pose un problème ?

- Non c'est juste que si tu es blessée … tu ne pourras pas y aller ! Expliqua-t-il alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils.

- Tu es venu pour me dire ça ou pour autre chose ?

- Juste pour que tu réfléchisses, l'informa-t-il avant d'ajouter, même s'il est sympa et ne risque pas de te faire de mal, que vas-tu faire le jour où il faudra que tu tues Madara Uchiwa ?

- … ,

- Il cherche la même chose que toi, la vengeance ! C'est bizarre, j'aurais pensé qu'il n'y aurait que Sasuke pour vouloir se venger mais faut croire que … ,

- La ferme, dit-elle d'un ton sec en pointant une arme sur son front alors qu'elle ne c'était pas retourner.

- … ,

- Tu ne sais rien, je sais faire la différence entre les sentiments et les missions, si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes ! Et saches que si on doit venir à s'affronter pour que l'un de nous deux tues cet enfoiré, j'hésiterais pas à tirer une seule seconde, lui confia-t-elle.

- Je vois, rit-il.

- Et j'irai, blessée ou pas, à cette sortie avec lui alors ne tente pas de m'en dissuader.

- Comme tu voudras, accepta-t-il en souriant.

- Hinata il faut qu'on parte … , commença Sakura en arrivant dans le jardin avant de voir la scène, Qu'est-ce qui se passe cette fois-ci ?

- Rien, assura Suigetsu en rentrant alors qu'Hinata rangeait son arme.

- Qui nous emmène cette fois ?

- Itachi ! »

Même si ce n'était que léger, Sakura avait remarqué qu'Hinata avait froncé les sourcils prouvant son énervement. Elle ignorait ce qui s'était passé entre eux deux mais ce qui était sur c'était que la brune avait la rancune tenace. En soupirant elle rentra et prit les sacs, contenant certaines choses dont elles avaient besoin, Hinata et elle, pour aller les ranger dans le coffre de la voiture. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'installa sur le siège passager derrière avec Hinata. Cette dernière ne laissa pas un seul mot s'échappait de sa bouche pendant tout le trajet alors qu'elle discutait avec Itachi en jetant des regards à la brune. Une fois arriver à destination, Hinata sortit de la voiture noire et prit le sac qu'elle avait besoin dans le coffre. Alors que Sakura faisait de même, elle s'avança vers Itachi, qui fumait une cigarette, et lui dit :

« - J'aimerais que tu ne sois pas très loin quand on aura fini, tu penses que ça serait possible ?

- Maintenant tu me demandes un service ? S'étonna le brun en jetant sa cigarette, Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Mais rien, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vraiment ?

- Mais oui !

- Alors va faire votre mission, notre cible ne va pas rester longtemps sur le lieu du crime qu'il a commis, lui rappela-t-il.

- Pourquoi je t'ai parlé gentiment, on peut me le dire ? Râla-t-elle en s'éloignant de la voiture sous le regard de la rose et du brun.

- Tu verras, lui lança Itachi alors qu'elle s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas pour autant.

- Elle verra quoi ? Intervenu Sakura, ne comprenant pas.

- Quelque chose, occupe toi bien de la cible Sakura !

- À vos ordres, chef ! Se moqua-t-elle en rejoignant Hinata. »

Elles avancèrent tranquillement jusqu'à l'endroit prévu où devait se trouver leur cible. Hinata partit d'un côté alors que Sakura pénétrait dans le bâtiment abandonné pour monter au dernier étage. La rose monta jusqu'au dernier étage. Pendant sa marche, elle s'étonna qu'il ne fût pas encore détruit vu l'état des murs, on pouvait y voir des fissures sur au moins chaque mur. L'immeuble semblait être à deux doigts de s'effondrer. Elle arriva devant la dernière porte se trouvant au fond du couloir du dernier étage. Elle n'ouvra pas la porte pour le moment mais guetta le moindre bruit à l'intérieur. D'après les informations de Tsunade, leur cible devait tuer une personne à l'instant même. Leur seule chance de l'avoir, c'était maintenant et il ne fallait pas la gâcher. Elle ouvra lentement la porte et se faufila à l'intérieur en remarquant que sa cible n'y était pas. Surprise, elle prit son portable et composa rapidement le numéro d'Hinata, qui devait déjà être à l'endroit prévu pour elle, et attendit que cette dernière réponde à son téléphone. Seulement, après la troisième sonnerie, la brune ne répondait pas. Sakura fronça les sourcils en craignant le pire. D'habitude, Hinata répondait dès la deuxième sonnerie même s'il lui arrivait de répondre à la troisième mais ce cas-là était plus rare que le premier. Elle raccrocha quand la quatrième sonnerie se fit entendre dans l'appareil et le rangea en regardant la salle si quelqu'un s'y trouvait. Elle ne trouva personne sauf un corps au sol. Elle s'approcha lentement du corps et remarqua que c'était trop tard, la personne qu'elle avait devant elle était déjà morte depuis au moins cinq minutes.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par le claquement de la porte qu'elle avait laissée ouverte en rentrant. Elle se leva et se retourna pour voir un homme habillé d'une cape noir avec des nuages rouges dont le contour était blanc. Il avait les cheveux blond attaché en hauteur et dont une mèche lui cachait son œil gauche. Elle put distinguer un sourire moqueur ce qui l'a fit froncer les sourcils tout en se tournant totalement vers lui. Elle le regarda s'avançait vers elle sans rien dire.

« - Comme se fait-il qu'une si belle jeune fille comme toi soit ici ? Demanda-t-il une fois devant elle.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait te regarder ! Lui répondit-elle en croisant les bras et en s'éloignant du corps.

- Quand je suis là, ça me regarde ! Affirma-t-il avant d'ajouter, Surtout quand je sais que la personne que j'ai devant moi est armée.

- Bien joué, Deidara, membre de l'Akatsuki si je m'abuse, rit-elle en sortant son arme.

- Oh, tu t'es renseignée à mon sujet à ce que je vois, comment y es-tu parvenue ?

- Secret !

- Tu ne veux pas lâcher le morceau facilement d'après ce que je constate. »

Il lui lança un sourire moqueur avant de ruer vers elle et de tenter de lui faire lâcher son arme en frappant sur son poignet avec son bras. Malgré le choc elle garda son arme dans la main et tira une balle qui alla frôler l'épaule gauche du blond. Deidara grimaça de douleur et tenta à nouveau de la frapper mais dans le ventre cette fois. Elle ne vit pas le coup venir et se prit le poing du tueur dans le ventre l'a faisant tomber à terre, un peu plus loin de lui. Elle se redressa lentement sans le quitter du regard une seule fois. Le combat allait maintenant commencé et elle savait déjà que ça n'allait pas être du gâteau.

Pendant ce temps, sur le toit de l'immeuble se trouvant à 1000 mètres de celui où se trouvait Sakura, Hinata était allongé par terre et du sang coulait de sa tête.

* * *

Voilà, c'est finit pour ce chapitre, enfin pour la première partie.

J'espère que ça vous a plus ! ^^

A bientôt !

Review ?


	7. Une blessure obligatoire  Partie 2

Coucou à tous ! Je suis de retour ! =D

Avec pas mal de retard et j'en suis désolée ! J'étais en vacances et j'avais beaucoup de temps mais l'inspiration ne venait pas vraiment ces derniers temps. -_-

Donc voilà la suite du chapitre 6 qui est la partie 1 ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Une blessure obligatoire – Partie 2

Hinata émergea de son sommeil en sentant le vent contre son visage. Elle se massa doucement la tête en se demandant comment elle avait fait pour s'endormir. En passant sa main sur ses cheveux, elle sentit quelque chose d'humide. Elle porta son regard sur sa main et découvrit que cette dernière était pleine de sang. Peu à peu, les évènements passés lui revenus en tête.

_Flash Back :_

Hinata poussa la porte à moitié cassé et avança avant de se retrouver au centre du toit, face à l'immeuble où était Sakura à l'instant. Elle regarda autour d'elle si quelque chose de suspect planait à l'horizon avant de poser son sac pour sortir l'équipement dont elle avait besoin. Pendant sa manœuvre elle regarda plusieurs fois derrière elle avant de terminée ce qu'elle faisait. Elle positionna le fusil qu'elle avait ramenée au bon endroit pour bien avoir leur cible et attendit que Sakura lui donne le feu vert à travers le micro qu'elle avait placée sur la veste de la rose.

Et alors qu'elle regardait ce qui passait dans l'immeuble et aux alentours avec des jumelles, elle entendit un bruit derrière elle. Elle voulu se retourner mais l'intrus fut plus rapide qu'elle et la frappa à la tête. Elle tomba au sol en lâchant ses jumelles et du sang coulait de son crâne.

_Fin du Flash Back :_

Combien de temps avait-elle été inconsciente ? Elle l'ignorait. Alors qu'elle allait prendre ses jumelles pour voir si Sakura avait un problème, la personne responsable de son état frappa avec son pied dans les jumelles, les envoyant un peu plus loin de leur propriétaire. Cette dernière leva le regard vers son adversaire et vit un homme avec les cheveux orange, le visage avec des piercings dont trois sur son nez, un sous les lèvres, et à chaque oreille six anneaux et une barre traversant verticalement l'oreille. Il semblait aussi jeune qu'elle. Alors qu'elle ne cessait de le fixer, il pointa une arme vers elle et lui dit :

« - Tu étais trop prévisible ! Je me doutais que tu allais venir ici pour tenter d'atteindre Deidara !

- Dans tous les cas, il était impossible que je ne sois pas découvert, l'informa-t-elle en se levant.

- Tu es venue pour aider ton amie afin d'avoir des informations, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ça te dérange ? »

Il ne lui donna aucune réponse et se contenta de la frapper avec la batte qui lui avait servi à l'assommer quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle évita tous les coups qu'il lui porta et essaya de le frapper à son tour avec des coups de pied. Elle voulu attraper son sac, qui se trouvait derrière son adversaire, pour attraper une autre arme qu'elle avait emmenée mais en vain, il l'empêchait d'atteindre son sac.

Au bout de quelques coups donnés inutilement car il les esquivait, elle s'arrêta en même temps que lui. Elle calma sa respiration et essayais de trouver un moyen pour l'avoir.

Une minute passée et il se rua une nouvelle fois vers elle avec la ferme intention de la tuée. Pour lui et l'organisation de l'Akatsuki elle représentait un danger potentiel. Il l'attaqua en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre, qu'elle prit de plein fouet, la poussant près du bord du toit. Elle essayait de ne pas perdre l'équilibre mais il lui tira une balle dans l'épaule gauche. Elle tomba en arrière et allait tomber dans le vide mais elle réussit à éviter ça en se retenant sur le rebord du toit. Son épaule gauche, qui venait d'être touchée, lui faisait mal et le sang coulait le long du bras tachant ses vêtements. Un bruit se fit entendre depuis l'immeuble où devait se trouvait Sakura et Deidara et le manque d'attention de son adversaire lui permit de se hisser vers le haut et de revenir sur le sol. Elle avait vu sa mort de très près cette fois-ci, contrairement aux autres fois, et tentait de calmer ses tremblements. Il fallait qu'elle fasse attention maintenant sinon elle allait bien se faire tuer.

Elle se leva et recula de quelques pas avant de toucher son sac. Elle baissa furtivement le regard vers ce dernier et le prit rapidement avant de reculer pour éviter de se prendre un autre coup de son adversaire qui voulait encore l'empêchait de prendre le sac. Elle récupéra l'objet qui l'intéressée et lança le sac un peu plus loin d'eux deux. Une fois l'objet en main, elle se leva et fixa le roux.

« - Ces trois bâtons de fer ne te serviront à rien ! Se moqua-t-il.

- Et si je les assembles ? Demanda-t-elle en assemblant les trois bouts pour faire un grand bâton.

- … ,

- Maintenant à nous deux, dit-elle en courant dans sa direction afin de le frapper. »

Il évita le premier coup ainsi que les suivants mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, tout ce qu'il lui importait c'était de lui porter au moins un coup assez puissant pour l'assommer quelques temps. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était de s'enfuir car elle savait très bien qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids conte lui, elle était assez loin de son niveau.

Au même moment, Sakura faisait face à Deidara et était dans un assez mauvais état. Le blond se débrouillait mieux que ce qu'elle pensait mais elle n'avait pas sous-estimée son adversaire, elle était parfaitement consciente qu'elle n'allait pas avoir l'avantage face à lui. C'était pour ça qu'Hinata devait l'aider. Une balle dans un organe vital et c'était fini mais il fallait croire que la brune avait eu un souci pour ne pas l'avoir aidée.

Depuis le début de son combat contre le blond, elle avait pris plusieurs coups dans le ventre ainsi que dans les jambes ce qui l'avait fait cracher du sang. Elle s'était également pris une balle dans la jambe, réduisant grandement ses gestes. Elle en était réduite à esquiver les coups de Deidara sans rien faire d'autre qui ne lui ferait pas mal.

Un coup de poing dans le ventre lui fit cracher à nouveau du sang et la poussa jusqu'au mur le plus proche. Elle se trouvait maintenant assise au sol, à droite de la porte. Elle toussa pendant quelques secondes alors que l'assassin se dirigea vers elle en pointant un révolver vers elle.

« - Tu as perdu ! Lui dit-elle en se mettant à sa hauteur.

- … ,

- Je n'ai plus qu'à te tuer maintenant, ajouta-t-il en posant le revolver sur son front en approchant son doigt de la détente. »

Alors qu'il était prêt à presser la détente elle lui mit un coup de pied dans le ventre, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et le faisant tomber en arrière, avant de se lever et de partir par la porte en vitesse. Malgré la douleur elle avançait, elle ne voulait pas mourir maintenant alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore vengée ses parents. L'Akatsuki n'était pas son objectif et elle ne tenait pas à rester là à attendre qu'il ne l'a tue.

Elle sortit de l'immeuble et se dirigea vers l'endroit où devait être encore Itachi. Ce dernier fumait encore une cigarette et écoutait la musique tranquillement sans se soucier de ce qui l'entourait. Mais même s'il semblait absorber par la musique qu'il écoutait, il savait ce qui se passait autour de lui mais ne le montrait pas. Cependant il enleva ses écouteurs lorsqu'il vit Sakura arrivait dans sa direction … seule ! Il sortit de la voiture et alla aider la rose qui perdait du sang de sa jambe.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il en la tenant.

- Je me suis lamentablement fait battre par ce blondinet de l'Akatsuki, ironisa-t-elle en crachant du sang une nouvelle fois.

- Deidara, pensa le brun en fronçant les sourcils et en portant la rose jusqu'à la voiture.

- Que fais-tu Itachi ? Murmura-t-elle.

- On se tire, voilà ce que je fais ! Lui répondit-il en la posant sur les sièges arrière de la voiture.

- Et Hinata ? S'exclama-t-elle alors qu'il s'installa sur le siège avant pour démarrer par la suite.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je fais ! J'irais la chercher mais le plus important est de partir de là, tu as laissée des traces de sang en venant ici et j'ai pas envie de voir ton adversaire débarquer ici. Lui expliqua-t-il en quittant l'endroit où ils s'étaient cachés. »

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient à l'opposé de l'endroit où ils étaient avant. Itachi sortit de la voiture et ferma sa porte avant d'ouvrir celle de Sakura et de lui dire sérieusement :

« - Reste là, je vais chercher Hinata et je reviens. Pendant ce temps tu ne bouges pas et tu tires sur toutes les personnes qui viendront jusqu'ici et tenterons d'ouvrir la porte, c'est clair ?

- Tu veux que … , protesta-t-elle.

- C'est clair ? Insista-t-il en lui montrant une arme.

- C'est clair, affirma-t-elle en prenant l'arme et en le voyant fermer à clé la porte pour ensuite s'éloigner de la voiture. »

Au bout de quelques secondes elle ne vit plus Itachi au loin et elle s'allongea. Le brun arriva au bout de cinq minutes devant l'immeuble où était Hinata et pénétra dans le bâtiment avant de monter les escaliers deux par deux. Arriver tout en haut il commença à calmer sa respiration et de passer la porte restée ouverte. Comme il l'avait pensé l'adversaire d'Hinata n'était plus là et l'avait laissé ici en sachant qu'elle allait mourir en succombant à ses blessures.

Il s'avança vers le corps de la brune et vit qu'elle ne semblait pas en vie. Elle était dans un piteux état et son rythme cardiaque était très faible, elle n'était pas loin de mourir à cause de ses blessures. Il fit en sorte que le sang de la brune ne coule plus et nettoya les traces de sang. Si jamais la police venait inspecter cet immeuble et découvrait le sang d'Hinata, ils l'a prendront pour la coupable du meurtre de la victime de Deidara. Une fois sa besogne terminée, il l'a pris dans ses bras et quitta le bâtiment en faisant attention à ce que personne ne le voit ici. Par la suite, il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour arriver là où il avait laissé Sakura et d'installer Hinata au plus vite malgré les questions de la rose qui était étonnée de l'état de sa meilleure amie.

Il démarra rapidement et ne prit pas en compte la vitesse à laquelle il roulait, la mission avait été un échec du début jusqu'à la fin pour eux deux et les blessures qu'elles avaient pouvaient s'infecter rapidement si Tsunade ne les soignaient pas.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Itachi arriva rapidement chez les deux lycéennes avant d'appeler Suigetsu pour l'aider à rentrer les filles. Ces dernières étaient toutes le deux inconsciente, même Sakura à cause de la perte de sang. Itachi et Suigetsu posèrent les deux jeunes filles à l'infirmerie, que Tsunade avait voulu à tout prix, et laissèrent cette dernière s'occupait du reste. Ils avaient patientés jusqu'à 7h du matin pour savoir si elles étaient hors de danger ou pas. Sakura avait juste perdu trop de sang et était donc hors de danger mais Hinata, son cas était plus grave que celui de Sakura. Même si elles s'étaient pris chacune une balle, celle de Sakura était directement sortie contrairement à celle d'Hinata. En plus de ça, la brune avait été blesser à la tête et semblait avoir passé un mauvais quart d'heure en présence d'un membre de l'Akatsuki qu'elle avait affrontée.

Ils restèrent dans le salon avec un silence pesant que Suigetsu brisa volontairement pour dire au brun :

« - Pourquoi sembles-tu si inquiet ? Tu fais également parti de l'Akatsuki et tu savais ce qui allait se passer, n'est-ce pas ?

- Exact mais tu peux me dire en quoi ça te concerne ?

- Juste parce que tu les trahis !

- Et toi ? Tu n'es pas aussi innocent que moi ! Rétorqua le brun avec un regard dur.

- Peut-être mais moi je ne suis plus rattaché à quelque chose si ce n'est le travail pour Tsunade !

- Ça suffit Suigetsu ! Cria Tsunade en entrant dans la pièce.

- Mais c'est vrai, protesta-t-il.

- Si j'ai accepté qu'Itachi vienne ici même s'il fait parti de l'Akatsuki c'est pour plusieurs raisons assez importantes.

- … ,

- De toute façon, c'est moi qui décide !

- En plus, il me semble qu'Hinata sait, ajouta le brun.

- C'est une blague ? S'étonna Suigetsu.

- Non, mais elle ne dit rien sur ce sujet.

- Pourquoi ? L'interrogea Tsunade surprise, D'habitude Hinata cherche à tout prix savoir ce qu'on lui cache alors pourquoi ?

- Parce que je le savais déjà avant qu'Itachi ne rejoigne l'équipe, lâcha une voix derrière eux. »

À l'encadrement de la porte du salon se tenait Hinata. Elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes et sa respiration n'était pas régulière. Itachi et Suigetsu se levèrent du canapé pendant que Tsunade s'approcha d'Hinata pour l'aider à avancer. Mais la brune refusa gentiment son aide et avança doucement en direction d'Itachi. Lorsqu'elle fut face à lui elle s'arrêta et tenta de calmer sa respiration, en vain. Elle ferma les yeux et dit :

« - Merci d'être venu, je pensais que tu allais nous laisser mourir.

- Je te signale que Sakura est revenue toute seule, certes elle était blessée mais elle est revenue d'elle-même, l'informa-t-il.

- Et alors ? T'aurais pu être autre part jusqu'à qu'on t'appelle si la mission s'était déroulée normalement et pas en échec, soupira-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est pas faux mais là n'est pas la question ! Retourne dans ton lit pour te reposer sinon là tu vas mourir !

- Non et … ,

- Dites la scène de ménage ça suffit à un moment, fit Suigetsu.

- Itachi à raison Hinata, retournes te coucher on parleras plus tard ! C'est clair ? Intervenue Tsunade avant que les deux concernés ne puissent répondre. »

Elle ne répondit rien et se contenta juste de lancer un regard rempli de colère sur Itachi. Puis elle repartit dans sa chambre afin de se reposer. Elle savait que si elle ne faisait pas ce que disait Tsunade, elle n'allait jamais réussir à tenir le coup. C'était donc sur cette pensée qu'elle allait se couchée et tenter de se rendormir jusqu'à qu'elle voit l'heure et qu'elle se souvint de quelque chose. Enfin quelqu'un. Elle s'habilla rapidement d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt à manches longues suivit d'une veste pour être sûr que les bandages qu'elle avait ne seraient pas visible. Une fois prête elle commença à faire demi-tour pour partir mais elle ne put même pas faire un pas qu'elle s'arrêta en regardant Suigetsu.

« - Je me disais aussi que tu n'allais pas restée tranquille si tu te souvenais que tu avais quelque chose de prévu cette après-midi, lui avoua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Suigetsu, commença-t-elle doucement en marchant vers lui.

- Il est hors de question que tu partes au lycée, pas dans l'état que tu es.

- Et que comptes-tu faire si j'y vais ?

- Je t'arrêterai, par n'importe quel moyen, je t'arrêterai sois en sûre ! »

Elle ne répliqua rien d'autre et baissa la tête. Elle savait très bien que Suigetsu serait capable de lui tirer dessus pour l'empêcher de faire quelque chose mais il fallait qu'elle y aille.

« - Laisse-moi y aller, Suigetsu, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

- Non, tu es blessée donc tu ne sors pas, tu veux mourir ou quoi ?

- En quoi … ,

- Ne me dit pas que tu veux y aller rien que pour ce blondinet d'Uzumaki ? S'emporta-t-il en serrant les poings.

- Non … ce n'est pas pour ça … , murmura-t-elle et il se demandait s'il y avait bien entendu.

- Pourquoi alors ? La questionna-t-il.

- Ça serait trop long à t'expliquer, répondit-elle en tentant de passer mais il lui barra la route.

- Alors dit le moi avec la version courte et je te laisserai passer suivant ce que tu me caches, marchanda-t-il.

- Enfoiré, pensa-t-elle. »

Elle inspira un bon coup avant de commencer à lui expliquer ce qu'elle lui cachait.

Au même moment, dans le salon, Itachi et Tsunade étaient assis dans le canapé et Sakura venait de les rejoindre. Elle allait mieux qu'Hinata et sa jambe lui faisait moins mal que quelques heures auparavant. Les deux adultes venaient de lui expliquer qu'Hinata s'était réveillé.

« - Et vous êtes sûr qu'elle va rester dans sa chambre tranquillement ? Demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

- Tu penses qu'elle serait capable de sortir et d'aller au lycée, fit Itachi visiblement surpris qu'elle pense que la brune quitterait sa chambre.

- Je crois que tu connais pas assez Hinata, lui avoua-t-elle, Enfin si mais tu dois surement ignoré qu'elle serait capable de partir au lycée même dans cet état. Si elle a une raison, même stupide, elle ira met toi ça dans le crâne.

- Donc je vais vérifié qu'elle se trouve encore dans sa chambre et … »

Itachi ne put finir sa phrase que la porte de la maison claqua tellement fort que Sakura sursauta. Un silence s'installa jusqu'à que Suigetsu n'arrive dans le salon et ne dise :

« - Pourquoi êtes-vous si calme d'un coup ?

- Où est Hinata ? Demanda Sakura en fronçant les sourcils.

- Elle vient de partir, vous l'avez loupée.

- Et merde, fit la rose en se levant.

- Mais qu'a-t-elle dans la tête à la fin ? Soupira Itachi.

- Si elle n'était pas parti au lycée, ses amis seraient mort, avoua Suigetsu.

- Pardon ? Firent Tsunade et Itachi en même temps. »

La surprise fut totale pour Sakura, Itachi et Tsunade. Ils pensaient avoir mal compris mais le regard de Suigetsu leur prouver le contraire.

* * *

Voilà pour la deuxième partie ! :)

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

J'espère également faire vite pour poster le suivant. Sinon je voulais remercier ceux qui lisent ma fic depuis le début, ceux qui l'ont ajoutée en favori ou en alerte. Ça me fait beaucoup plaisir, merci !

À bientôt ! =D


End file.
